


Эпизод

by LiravegA



Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiravegA/pseuds/LiravegA
Summary: …Казалось, что все эти движения происходят помимо его воли, что он себя сейчас просто не контролирует. Еще никогда я не ощущал себя объектом такого жадного сексуального желания. Меня просто брали. А я отдавался. Вернее, просто позволял делать с собой все, что угодно. Я как будто утратил способность двигаться. Это было похоже на изнасилование, когда жертву чем-то напоили. Но каким-то странным, извращенным образом мне это нравилось, голова шла кругом…





	1. Глава 1.

**Author's Note:**

> First Published: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4944374

_…Он быстро встал передо мной и резко остановил, положив руку мне на плечо. Я замер. И вдруг почувствовал, что его рука уже не на плече, почувствовал, как его пальцы начали давить мне на затылок, притягивая меня к нему. Внутри у меня все замерло. Его губы приоткрыты, видны зубы, это похоже на оскал. Что происходит? Я же был предупрежден о возможных ошибках. И вот я совершил непредвиденную, но самую главную ошибку в своей жизни. Как же я мог? Большой палец так недвусмысленно поглаживает мою ключицу. В его глазах животный блеск, которого я никогда не видел раньше. И я понимаю, что он не позволит мне уйти, уже не отпустит просто так. Как же я допустил это?.._

 

Меня зовут Энди Бирсак, мне семнадцать лет, и вся моя жизнь пошла к чертям с тех пор, как в ней появился этот парень — Дэниел.

Не сразу, конечно. Поначалу ни что не предвещало серьезных проблем.

На моем горизонте он появился где-то ближе к концу моего третьего года в старшей школе.

Тогда в моей жизни все было не просто хорошо — все было прекрасно. Мне уже исполнилось шестнадцать. Я был солистом в рок-группе. Не в какой-то школьной гаражной группе, играющей только в спортивном зале, наряду с прочей школьной самодеятельностью. Нет. Мы делали записи, мы выступали на настоящих концертных площадках, на наши концерты покупали билеты. И все музыканты в группе были на несколько лет старше меня. После окончания школы я собирался отправиться в Калифорнию, раскручивать дальше нашу группу, становиться мировой рок-звездой.

У меня была постоянная девушка, которая верила в мой успех и всегда меня поддерживала, и с которой наши отношения наконец-то перешли в стадию секса. На свое шестнадцатилетиие, как и полагается, родители подарили мне машину. Не красный Феррари, конечно — мои родители, мягко говоря, не богатые — но вполне приличную, слегка подержанную тачку. Как ни странно, мои родители тоже поддерживали мое увлечение музыкой — по крайней мере, уж точно ему не препятствовали, они даже были согласны с моим намерением перебраться в Лос-Анджелес и были готовы первое время материально меня поддерживать. Их единственным условием было то, чтобы мои школьные оценки позволили мне там поступить хоть в какой-нибудь колледж. Я пытался от этого отмазаться, говорил, что престижный колледж искусств мне все равно не светит, а кроме музыки я ничем заниматься не собираюсь, не лучше ли вообще отказаться от колледжа и сэкономить деньги. Но они говорили что-то вроде: «Если ты будешь учиться в колледже, то в свободное время будешь заниматься музыкой, а если ты будешь заниматься только музыкой, то в свободное время будешь страдать всякой фигней». Я не был с ними согласен, но у меня не было выбора — родители всегда держали слово, как в хорошем, так и в плохом. Поэтому я старался получать оценки «B- / B» и особо не заморачивался. Меня напрягало только то, мне предстояло еще целый год париться в этой школе, а потом ждать еще полгода, когда мне исполнится восемнадцать и я смогу начать по-настоящему работать и гастролировать с группой.

В школе я был настолько популярен, насколько только может быть тот, кто не является звездой спорта или сынком богатых родителей. У меня было несколько близких приятелей (некоторые остались еще с тех времен, когда я играл в хоккейной команде), с которыми, правда, я общался почти только в школе. Я нравился девчонкам. Я и просто от природы весьма симпатичный — да, чего уж там, I’m sexy and I know it. Но, кроме того, я красил волосы в черный, у меня был пирсинг, и я всегда одевался так, словно собирался через пять минут выйти на сцену. Большинство студентов ни с кем за пределами школы не общались и даже о банке пива мечтать не могли до поступления в колледж. Я же тусовался в разных классных местах с людьми старше меня, и алкоголь — не смешите — давно уже не был для меня новостью. Всем было интересно общаться со мной, и во время перерывов между занятиями вокруг меня часто собиралась целая толпа. Поэтому, когда я стал часто видеть в первых рядах этой толпы прежде незнакомого мне парня, то сначала подумал, что он просто один из тех, кто пытается сойтись со мной поближе, чтобы погреться в лучах моей славы.

Но скоро я заметил, что его поведение сильно отличается. Когда я уже начал его узнавать и выучил его имя, Дэниел старался подойти ко мне, когда я был один, стремился разговаривать со мной без свидетелей. Все же прочие старались выставить общение со мной напоказ. Его разговоры были более глубокого и личного характера. Он смотрел на меня по-другому. Короче, я просто почувствовал, что его интерес ко мне — особого свойства.

Меня это удивило и заинтересовало — это было что-то новенькое. В школе я своим открытием ни с кем не поделился — не хотел создавать парню проблем. Но рассказать кому-нибудь хотелось очень. Поэтому я решил сказать своему лучшему другу Эшли, с которым мы вместе играли в группе. Он все равно с моей школой не был никак связан и все равно бы не знал, о ком идет речь.

— Эшли, прикинь, кажется, на меня уже парни начали западать. По крайней мере, один из школы ко мне подкатывает.

— Круто! Значит, я не ошибся, когда сделал ставку на тебя. Если на тебя западают не только девчонки, но и парни, то мировой успех нашей группе обеспечен.

Офигеть реакция — типичный Эшли.

С Эшли мы познакомились пару лет назад, незадолго до того, как мне исполнилось пятнадцать лет. В начале второго года в старшей школе я решил попробовать себя в чем-то новом и поискать новых знакомств за пределами школы. Так я оказался в относительно известной в городе театральной студии, где помимо профессиональных театральных актеров собирались любители всех возрастов, давались уроки актерского мастерства и ставились всякие заумные экспериментальные спектакли. Я уже давно мечтал стать рок-звездой, но понятия не имел с чего начать (в школе единомышленников как-то не находилось) и подумал, что актерские таланты тоже должны пригодиться.

И вот пару месяцев спустя я встретил там Эшли. Его пригласили, чтобы выстроить звук на сцене для новой постановки. Так получилось, что когда я его в первый раз увидел, на нас обоих были майки AC/DC. Это и то, что он разбирался во всем этом звуковом оборудовании, не могло оставить меня равнодушным. Я решился заговорить с ним, он был совершенно не против.

Мы разговорились о музыке. И это было просто поразительно, как наши вкусы и мнения совпадали. Мы просто заканчивали фразы друг за другом. И хотя Эшли был старше меня лет на пять, уже через полчаса мы разговаривали как старые друзья. Эшли сказал мне, что он — музыкант. А я сказал ему, что мечтаю петь в рок-группе. До этого я, наверное, ни с кем не говорил об этом с полной серьезностью, боясь, что меня станут высмеивать.

Когда мы увиделись в следующий раз, Эшли предложил мне пойти с ним в клуб «Helicopter», одним из многочисленных организаторов, которого он был. И очень скоро я понял, что это событие стало самым главным и судьбоносным в моей жизни.

Клуб «Helicopter», а в разговоре просто «Hell» (поначалу мне нравилось на вопрос родителей о том, куда я иду, отвечать, что я отправляюсь в ад), изначально был и продолжал оставаться в первую очередь репетиционной базой. Там сдавались помещения музыкальным группам, которые хотели репетировать в более профессиональных условиях, чем отцовский гараж. Несколько довольно просторных комнат со звукоизоляцией, в которых были колонки, усилители, ударные установки и всякое такое.

Клуб располагался в большом подвале старого промышленного здания практически в центре города, в него вели два довольно длинных, узких лестничных пролета с обшарпанными каменными ступеньками, с которых было весьма легко навернуться, особенно в нетрезвом виде. Хотя это и был центр города, но это была его заброшенная часть, находившаяся в стороне от главных улиц, поэтому и аренда этого подвала, как мне сказал Эшли, изначально практически ничего не стоила — джентрификация в ее классическом виде. Но и случайно наткнуться на этот клуб было практически невозможно — нужно было, чтобы сначала тебя туда кто-нибудь привел.

Эшли также рассказал, что очень быстро репетиционная база стала превращаться в клуб. Поскольку одновременно там могли репетировать сразу несколько групп, да еще и в присутствии своих знакомых, то в самом просторном помещении, в которое попадаешь сразу, спустившись с лестницы, скоро появился бар, а потом и небольшая сцена. Сначала там устраивались концерты для своих, потом количество желающих присутствовать возросло, и начали продавать билеты. Также в этот клуб стали приезжать выступать группы из других городов и штатов. Группы типа «без пяти минут знаменитые». При желании, в зал на концерт могло набиться человек двести (обычно, конечно, приходило меньше). В общем, это была настоящая музыкальная площадка, вроде клуба «CBJB», только другой музыкальной направленности и, да, это был не Нью-Йорк, а наша гребаная деревня Цинциннати.

Несмотря на то, что «Helicopter» был тот еще клоповник, когда я туда спустился, то у меня захватило дух от ощущения, что я оказался в сказочной пещере, полной сокровищ и древней магии. Эти низкие кирпичные потолки и тусклое освещение, потертые диваны, тянущиеся куда-то и отовсюду провода, поблескивающие музыкальные инструменты… «Hell» оказался моим персональным раем.

Поскольку мы пришли в клуб в середине рабочего дня недели (да, я прогуливал школу), кроме нас с Эшли там никого не было. Быстро показав мне основные достопримечательности, он направился к сцене, стал что-то подключать, взял стоявшую на сцене гитару и подозвал меня. Когда я подошел, он сунул мне в руки микрофон, и не успел я еще испугаться, как Эшли заиграл аккорды песни «Rebel Yell», о которой я говорил, когда мы шли сюда. И я запел. Эшли играл так классно, что я просто наслаждался происходящим и кайфовал по полной.

Когда мы закончили, Эшли усмехнулся и сказал:

— Поздравляю, ты только что прошел кастинг.

— Куда?

— В мою новую группу.

— Ты что, серьезно?

— Абсолютно.

— И кто еще в группе?

— Пока что — ты и я. Это главное. А остальных найдем — это не проблема.

И действительно, в ближайшие дни Эшли подписал пару своих знакомых, и мы начали репетировать. А уже через месяц мы выступили на разогреве у одной заезжей группы, исполнив несколько «ковров». Мы назвались Black Veil Brides. Это я придумал это название еще задолго до знакомства с Эшли. Оно мне нравилось и само по себе и тем, что его аббревиатура смотрелась эффектно и давала большой простор для всякого арта.

Из-за волнения свое первое выступление я помню как в тумане, но хотя бы знаю, что серьезно я никак не облажался. Зато я прекрасно помню, что когда я снова пришел в клуб на следующий день, Эшли сказал, что у него есть одна мелодия и что он не выпустит меня из клуба, пока я не напишу к ней слова.

— Блин, а ты не слишком торопишься? У меня только вчера было первое выступление, к которому мы еле-еле успели подготовиться. Дай мне это хоть как-то успеть осознать.

— Ерунда! Тебе нужно было начать выступать на сцене, пока ты не начал этого слишком бояться — и ты начал. Теперь тебе надо начать писать песни, пока ты не начал слишком на эту тему заморачиваться и относиться к этому слишком серьезно. Так что, я всё сказал.

— А почему ты решил именно со мной возиться? Мог бы найти кого-то уже с опытом.

— А ты чем-то недоволен?

— Более чем доволен.

— Тогда заткнись и делай, что тебе говорят.

Так все с тех пор и пошло. Мы репетировали, скоро у нас уже появился свой материал, потом уже другие группы играли у нас на разогреве, на наши концерты приходило все больше народа, мы записывали демки, выступали и на других площадках в городе и даже пару раз выезжали в другие штаты на разные фестивали. Все время, которое я не проводил в школе, дома или со своей девушкой, я проводил в Helicopter’e. Если мы сами не выступали, то я помогал организовывать чужие концерты. Если Эшли где-то работал или тусил с одной из своих многочисленных баб, то я зависал на репетициях других групп. Состав у нас периодически менялся, но это было не важно. Ядром группы были мы с Эшли. Мы были не только лучшими друзьями, но и полными единомышленниками во всем, что касалось музыки.

Вскоре мы поняли, что, продолжая оставаться в этом Огайо, мы сможем добиться только ограниченной известности и навсегда застрянем в категории «Б». Поэтому мы решили, что как только я окончу школу, мы с Эшли рванем в Калифорнию — главный центр тяжелой музыки, а пока будем нарабатывать материал и профессионализм.

Помимо музыки и в отсутствии других участников BVB, мы с Эшли часто просто сидели и разговаривали часами в нашем репетиционном помещении, самом тесном из всех, и благодаря этому почти всегда свободном от других групп, которые платили деньги за аренду. Что и говорить, пить и курить (изредка не только сигареты), я начал именно здесь. С Эшли, кажется, я делился абсолютно всем. Поэтому и не рассказать про Дэниела ему я никак не мог. Но Эшли как-то странно совершенно этой темой не заинтересовался и не захотел поддерживать этот разговор.

Но мне все-таки хотелось об этом с кем-нибудь поговорить. И я не придумал ничего лучше, как сказать об этом своей девушке Лане.

— Ко мне тут в школе один парень клеится. Так что теперь можешь начинать меня и к парням ревновать.

Но она уделила этому внимания еще меньше чем Эшли и только фыркнула:

— Я тебя вообще ни к кому не ревную — это ниже моего достоинства.

С Ланой я познакомился раньше, чем с Эшли, в той же театральной студии. Мы пришли туда одновременно и очень быстро сошлись. Там было мало девчонок моего возраста, а она была самая симпатичная. Не такая, чтобы поворачивать ей вслед голову с отвисшей челюстью, но такая, что в ее внешности было не к чему прикопаться. И чем дольше мы общались, тем более красивой я ее находил. А еще я потом заметил, что она всегда умела одеваться адекватно ситуации и вписываться в компанию, при этом не переигрывая. Поэтому я любил, когда она приходила ко мне в клуб — я мог не бояться, что мне будет за нее неловко, наоборот, я мог ей гордиться.

Мы были классической парой «плохой мальчик и хорошая девочка». В своей школе Лана была одной из лучших студентов (она говорила, что самой лучшей), занималась всякой активностью, вроде школьной газеты и дискуссионного клуба, хотела стать известным журналистом, политиком или общественным деятелем и мечтала поступить в какой-нибудь элитный колледж. Названия «Семь сестер» и «Лига плюща» произносились ею с придыханием. Ее родители, как и мои, не отличались большими доходами, но она говорила, что если не в Гарвард, то уж в Пенсильванский университет ее точно примут со стипендией. Блин, до знакомства с ней, я и названий таких никогда не слышал, ну, кроме, Гарварда. И еще я часто повторял на уроках во время обсуждений ее высказывания, благодаря чему учителя стали относиться ко мне с большим уважением, как к более способному студенту, чем я представлялся им раньше.

Театральную студию мы скоро бросили. Я захотел это сделать вскоре после знакомства с Эшли, еще до нашего первого выступления, потому что я уже понял, что в ближайшее время в студии мне не светят роли значительнее, чем «второе дерево слева». Там были свои звезды: актеры лет под и за сорок, продолжающие играть юных главных героев. Мне же самому хотелось быть в центре в свете прожекторов, «эй, чувак, камера смотрит на меня» и все такое. Я только думал о Лане, не знал, как оставить ее там одну. Но когда я поделился с ней своим намерением, она сказала, что бросила бы студию уже через месяц, если бы не я, что ее не устраивало такое коллективное творчество, когда она тратит столько же времени, сколько и остальные, а все лавры достаются одному-двум людям.

Наши отношения меня полностью устраивали. Мы виделись обычно не чаще одного-двух раз в неделю, поскольку оба были заняты своими делами. Зато виделись именно чтобы провести время вместе или пойти куда-нибудь развлечься. Мне нравилось, что она учится в другой школе, и моя личная жизнь не происходит у всех на глазах. Конечно, мне хотелось успеть распрощаться с девственностью еще до своего шестнадцатилетия, но пришлось подождать подольше. Мы не говорили, что встречаемся только пока учимся в школе, но и никаких планов о том, чтобы поступать в один колледж или хотя бы учиться в одном городе, у нас не было. Слишком разные у нас были цели. Но иногда у нас были разговоры вроде:

— Если я стану журналистом, то буду пиарить твою группу, а когда ты станешь звездой, то ты будешь должен мне эксклюзивное интервью.

— Ладно. А если ты станешь политиком?

— Тогда я буду использовать свои связи, чтобы отмазать тебя, когда у тебя начнутся проблемы с законом.

— Брось. Общение со мной загубит твою политическую карьеру в самом начале.

И что бы она там ни говорила, но она меня ревновала, потому и приходила в Helicopter очень часто, — не только на мои выступления, — чтобы отпугивать от меня девиц. Я был не против. Я не собирался ввязываться в другие отношения. И, если честно, я сам немного ревновал, когда видел рядом с ней «перспективных» «хороших мальчиков» из ее школы. Но я старался верить в непобедимую силу очарования «плохого парня».

Свои отношения с Ланой я не афишировал на каждом углу, но и не скрывал — у меня в сетях хватало совместных с ней фотографий. Кому было надо, тот знал, что у меня есть девушка.

Поэтому поведение Дэниела меня удивляло еще больше и вызывало интерес — на что он надеется?

Но мне льстило, что на меня запал красивый парень. А Дэниел мне казался очень красивым. Он был повыше меня ростом. И если я был худым, как и положено рок-звезде, то он был скорее атлетического телосложения. Более широкие плечи, более сильные руки. Но при этом тоже безупречно стройный. Красивое лицо с четко очерченными скулами. Я назвал бы его изящно мужественным, если такое сочетание возможно.

При этом меня удивляло, что в школе Дэниел совершено не был популярен. Нет, он не относился к изгоям, но он принадлежал к более многочисленной категории «незаметных», тех, кто ничем не выделяется, ни в чем интересном не участвует, общается только с парой-тройкой своих приятелей, и больше их никто не знает. Оказалось даже, что мы с ним вместе посещали пару занятий, а я все это время не подозревал о его существовании. Он и учился еще хуже меня, подрабатывал в каком-то супермаркете, хотя, казалось, был из более состоятельной семьи, чем моя. Когда он начал предпринимать попытки сблизиться со мной, то мои друзья, посматривая на него, обменивались взглядами, говорившими: «Что этот хрен здесь делает? Он часом не попутал, где его место?». Дэниел эти взгляды замечал, но они его не останавливали. Мне становилось обидно за него, и я начал сам в общем разговоре к нему больше обращаться, чтобы его поддержать.

Когда мы уже начали общаться просто вдвоем, то я нашел Дэниела наблюдательным, умным и интересным. Он тоже любил музыку, хотя в отличие от меня, предпочитал британский рок. Но я всегда старался не упустить возможность узнать что-то новое. Еще больше, чем о музыке, он любил говорить о фильмах. Даже говорил, что ему хотелось бы попробовать себя в качестве актера. А еще он был хорошим психологом. Его наблюдения о разных людях, часто критичные и язвительные, были очень меткими и яркими. Сам он обычно был сдержанным, даже мрачным. Редко говорил лично о себе.

Именно когда я заговаривал лично о нем, у нас возникали небольшие конфликты. Например, о его тех самых двух-трех приятелях. Может быть, они были и неплохими людьми, но теми, о ком можно сказать «ни кожа, ни рожа; ни ума, ни таланта». Абсолютная серость. Я как-то спросил его:

— Почему ты с ними общаешься? Они же… ммм… никакие. Ты достоин лучшего.

— Они мои друзья, — резко ответил он.

— Друзей, в отличие от родственников, можно выбирать.

— Они мои друзья! — повторил он, еще более резким тоном.

Я не стал продолжать.

В другой раз я спросил, почему, если он хочет быть актером, то не участвует в школьном театре или не пойдет в театральную студию, вроде той, которую посещал я. Он ответил, что у него нет на это времени, что не всем так повезло, как мне, не все могут делать, что захотят.

Хоть я ничего ему на это не ответил, но его слова меня возмутили. Повезло? Можно подумать, что мои родители мне просто взяли и сказали: «Конечно, Энди, можешь ни хрена не делать. Ходи по клубам, кури, бухай, а мы тебе еще и деньги будем на это давать». Как бы не так! Они еще как напрягались поначалу. Ходили выяснять-знакомиться с Эшли. Спасибо ему, что он, не прикидываясь благородным представителем высшего общества, смог объяснить моим родителям, что люди в нашем клубе в первую очередь работают — репетируют и выступают, а не бухают, и что я там занимаюсь музыкой, а не связываюсь с плохой компанией. Потом они ходили на мои выступления и видели, что музыка для меня не какая-то блажь на пару недель. Да, и мою школьную каторгу мне никто не отменял.

Но после таких разговоров я старался говорить с Дэниелом на нейтральные темы. К тому же, во время летних каникул, я снова напрочь забыл о его существовании. Были дела поважнее: мы с группой выезжали в пару соседних штатов на местные фестивали, да и у Ланы было для меня гораздо больше времени.

По-настоящему события стали развиваться с началом нового, выпускного, учебного года. Я обрадовался, когда в первый раз увидел его, столкнувшись с ним на лестнице, и первый поздоровался с ним как со старым другом. Казалось, что он не ожидал такого с моей стороны, и от неожиданности не мог скрыть свою радость. Наше общение возобновилось в прежнем формате.

Где-то через месяц после начала занятий, когда я сидел один на газоне за школой с каким-то музыкальным журналом, прогуливая не особо важный урок, Дэниел подошел ко мне. По его словам, он совершенно случайно тоже решил сегодня прогулять свои занятия. И, чтобы не маячить под окнами школы, предложил мне прогуляться. Недалеко от школы находился довольно большой, местами заросший и неухоженный, но красивый парк. Мы направились туда и стали прохаживаться по дорожкам.

Но в этот день разговор у нас плохо клеился. Дэниел часто сбивался с темы и замолкал. Вдруг он резко остановился и повернулся ко мне.

— Энди, я должен тебе кое-что сказать.

Я молчал и чувствовал, что сердце у меня начинает биться быстрее. Я понял, что сейчас произойдет, и не знал, что мне делать.

— Энди, ты… ты мне нравишься. Как парень. Понимаешь? В этом смысле. Очень нравишься.

— Дэниел, я… я… Нет, мне очень приятно… То есть, ты мне тоже нравишься… но… но я… У меня есть девушка… ну, и…

— Понятно.

Серьезно, понятно? Я вот сам ничего не понял ни в своих словах, ни в том, что чувствовал и хотел сказать.

Дэниел выглядел расстроенным и не скрывал этого.

— Но мы ведь все равно можем продолжать общаться, — сказал я.

— А мы будем продолжать общаться, — сказал он.

Но я не понял, было ли это вопросом или утверждением.

— Ладно, пойдем, — добавил он. — Нам уже пора возвращаться.

И тут я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Может быть, мне стало его жалко и захотелось как-то утешить. А может быть, мне вдруг самому стало обидно. «И это все?» — захотелось мне сказать. Потратить столько времени, чтобы сблизиться со мной, а теперь типа: «Что, нет? Ну и ладно». В общем, я взял его за руку (людей поблизости не было) и потянул к себе. Он словно хотел отстраниться, но мне все же удалось соединить наши губы.

Это был крайне неумелый поцелуй. Сначала мы даже слегка стукнулись зубами. «Блин, он что, вообще никогда раньше не целовался? Это его первый поцелуй?» — подумал я. Но все же… Это было нечто потрясающее. При первом соприкосновении я почувствовал, что у меня по телу словно пробежал электрический ток. Вкус его губ, их упругость. Я не хотел, чтобы этот поцелуй заканчивался. Что это — эффект запретного плода или та самая химия? Я не знал.

Дэниел казался смущенным, но это можно было понять.

— Хорошо, пойдем. Нам, правда, уже пора, — сказал он.

Несколько дней мы с ним не виделись. Воспоминания о поцелуе приносили мне удовольствие. Но все это время я просто не находил себе места. Я не знал, правильно ли я поступил. Не оттолкнул ли я его своим ответом? Не слишком ли обнадежил поцелуем? А может быть, мне надо было его сразу оттолкнуть и не мучить? Или я был готов оправдать его надежды? А Лана? Или поцелуй с парнем не считается? Черт! И поговорить об этом я ни с кем не могу. С Эшли? Но я так и не понял, что намерен дальше делать Дэниел. Надо сначала снова с ним увидеться.

Мы увиделись. Мне хотелось узнать, что с ним, как он себя чувствует. Я сам предложил ему прогуляться, и мы снова направились в тот парк. Мы долго шли, направляясь в ту часть парка, где людей обычно не было. Мы сели на какую-то скамейку, стоящую в стороне от дорожки в окружении деревьев. Все это время Дэниел ни разу не упомянул нашу прошлую встречу. Он говорил о тех вещах, о которых мы с ним обычно говорили, словно ни его признания, ни нашего поцелуя — ничего этого не было. Я подумал, что, возможно, это и к лучшему — просто остаться друзьями и забыть о случившемся, ничего не выясняя. Мы просто сидели рядом и поддерживали разговор.

Вдруг, без всякого предупреждения, не дав мне договорить начатую фразу, Дэниел схватил мое лицо обеими руками и впился в мои губы. Это уже не было похоже на тот первый робкий поцелуй. Его язык тут же проник мне в рот. От неожиданности я сразу позволил ему это сделать. Он требовал ответа, и я ответил. Он не собирался останавливаться, а я не знал, что мне следует сделать. Он то кусал мне губы, словно старался причинить мне боль, то снова засовывал свой язык все глубже, словно хотел, чтобы я начал задыхаться. Он долго не менял положения рук и не разрывал поцелуя. Казалось, он не решается пойти дальше. Но вот его руки опустились мне за спину и проникли под майку. Его ладони были горячими, почти раскаленными. Кончиками пальцев он беспорядочно и быстро пробегал по всей моей спине и плечам, словно хотел наощупь изучить строение моего тела.

Я почувствовал, что он подается вперед, желая положить меня на скамейку. Дело начинало принимать серьезный оборот. Я попытался сопротивляться, но он одной рукой взял меня за волосы и с силой потянул мою голову назад и вниз. Тяжестью своего тела он просто вдавил меня в эту скамейку, накрыл меня собою. Я подчинился. От губ он перешел к моей шее, кусал мочку уха, болезненно оттягивая зубами пирсинг. Его пальцы под майкой гладили мой живот, скользили по моей груди, останавливались на сосках, сжимали их. Ему словно нужно было дотронуться до каждого миллиметра моей кожи.

Казалось, что все эти движения происходят помимо его воли, что он себя сейчас просто не контролирует. Еще никогда я не ощущал себя объектом такого жадного сексуального желания. С Ланой все было по-другому: там или я наступал, а она поддавалась, или все было как-то взаимно. Сейчас же меня просто брали. А я отдавался. Вернее, просто позволял делать с собой все, что угодно. Я как будто утратил способность двигаться. Мои руки безвольно свисали по бокам скамейки. Это было похоже на изнасилование, когда жертву чем-то напоили. Но каким-то странным, извращенным образом мне это нравилось, голова шла кругом.

Я почувствовал, что, не трогая ремень, его рука расстегнула молнию на моих джинсах. И вот она уже там, легла на мой возбужденный орган, снова изучает и нетерпеливо гладит меня. Я обнаружил, что уже давно начал стонать. Дэниел еще сильнее прижался ко мне, я ощущал его возбуждение. Его рука изменила направление, и вот его пальцы уже между моих ягодиц, я почувствовал проникающее надавливание… Черт, я никак не ожидал такой стремительности событий. Еще немного, и я вторично лишусь девственности прямо на этой скамейке в парке. Нет, к такому я еще не готов. Я и ко всему уже случившемуся не был готов.

Другой рукой Дэниел взялся за пряжку моего ремня, пытаясь ее расстегнуть. Но это уже был перебор, сознание вернулось ко мне. Я слегка дотронулся до его руки, пытаясь этим жестом остановить его. Но он предпочел этого не замечать. «Остановись, остановись, пожалуйста, перестань», — прошептал я, стараясь отстранить его от себя. Он лишь попытался поцелуем заставить меня замолчать. Теперь это и правда начинало становиться изнасилованием…

— Хватит! — уже крикнул я и наконец-то с силой оттолкнул его.

Я поднялся и сел, стараясь восстановить дыхание, а заодно застегивая и поправляя на себе одежду. Дэниел смотрел на меня обиженно, даже немного злобно.

— Ну, не так же быстро и не здесь же, — сказал я, пытаясь сгладить свое восклицание. — Нас здесь уже десять раз мог кто-нибудь увидеть.

— Ты сам во всем виноват.

— Ага, конечно, — улыбнулся я. — Я вообще ничего не делал.

— Ты же меня соблазнил.

— Самим фактом своего существования? — я засмеялся (не мог же он говорить эту чушь всерьез). — Я виноват в том, что я — это я?

— Возможно… — ответил Дэниел мрачно.

— Ну, брось. Мне же нужно время. Я о твоих чувствах узнал всего пару дней назад. Ни в этом, ни в себе я еще не мог успеть разобраться.

Дэниел молчал.

— Перестань. Сегодня же еще не наступает конец света.

— А если наступит?

— Давай в пятницу снова увидимся. У меня занятия рано заканчиваются. У тебя тоже?

— Да.

— Уже поздно, пойдем, — сказал я, поднимаясь со скамейки.

Мы направились к выходу из парка. В какой-то момент Дэниел схватил меня за руку и рывком стащил с асфальтовой дорожки в сторону деревьев. Он чуть не снес моей спиной какую-то осину, резко прижав меня к ней (я почувствовал, как старая кора оцарапала мне кожу сквозь майку), и поцеловал.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — прошептал он. — Видишь, что ты со мной делаешь?

Еще один глубокий поцелуй. Но потом он сам меня отпустил. Я воспринял его слова как комплимент. Мы вернулись на дорожку. И пока не расстались, снова разговаривали о фильмах и музыке, словно всей этой ситуации на скамейке и не было.

Дни до пятницы я мог думать только о случившемся. Но времени для обдумывания было явно недостаточно. Меня это пугало — я не мог представить, куда это все меня приведет. Меня это смущало — я даже чувствовал, что краснею, когда вспоминал какое-нибудь его прикосновение или свой стон. Находясь один в своей комнате, я часто непроизвольно закрывал лицо руками от смущения. И в то же время в этом было что-то притягательное — запретное удовольствие. Я не знал, хочу ли я это удовольствие получить в полной мере. Я раз за разом проигрывал в памяти всю сцену, но даже в воображении я не решался продолжить ее дальше. Но мне казалось, что я хочу повторить то, что уже было. По крайней мере, поцелуи и объятия. Вновь ощутить вкус губ Дэниэла. Я думал о той одержимости, с которой Дэниел целовал меня. И его страсть ко мне, еще больше влекла меня к нему.

Когда в пятницу после занятий я не обнаружил в коридоре Дэниела, то немного удивился. Обычно он всегда околачивался где-нибудь поблизости от моей аудитории, поджидая меня. Знал мое расписание занятий лучше меня самого. Пришлось позвонить ему, он ответил, что «пока что» находится у школьного входа. Я вышел из школы. Он стоял спиной к дверям. Я подошел к нему.

— Ну что, идем в парк, — сказал я.

Дэниел продолжал смотреть куда-то в сторону и ответил лениво и спокойно:

— А, это… Извини, но сегодня не получится. Я со своими друзьями уже договорился.

— Что?! — я не поверил своим ушам.

— Я говорю, что только что договорился встретиться со своими друзьями. И сейчас уже ухожу, как только дождусь их, — проговорил он пренебрежительно.

Нет, это не могло быть правдой. После того, что произошло между нами, это было настоящим предательством. Он целенаправленно унижал меня. Словно это я к нему напрашивался. Я совершенно не был готов к такому удару. Я почувствовал, что слезы подступают к моим глазам. Черт, да когда я в последний раз вообще плакал?! Нужно было срочно уходить отсюда. Но я не мог так оставить этот разговор. Он не имел права так со мной поступать.

— Ты со мной гораздо раньше договорился, — это все, что я еще смог проговорить, и то, уже перейдя на шепот.

— Ну, вот так, — только и ответил Дэниел с торжествующей ухмылкой.

Я уже не мог продолжать. Еще секунда, и у меня польются слезы. Все что угодно, только не это. Я развернулся и быстрыми шагами пошел в сторону парковки.

Отъехав от школы, я перестал себя сдерживать. Слезы текли у меня по щекам. Обида жгла и душила в груди и в горле. Что произошло, когда все изменилось? Я не знал, что мне делать. Я поехал домой. И впервые я ехал домой с таким чувством, словно я еду в тюрьму. Ведь у меня были совсем другие планы, все близкие мне люди заняты сегодня своими делами. И сейчас я должен был оказаться запертым в четырех стенах, наедине с этим унижением. Как он мог? После того как… как он… как я позволил ему… «Я тебе этого никогда не прощу, — думал я. — Ты еще на коленях будешь у меня прощение вымаливать».


	2. Глава 2.

Дэниел, однако, не обнаружил намерения хоть как-то просить прощения. За выходные он ни разу не позвонил. Я даже подумал, что, может быть, все это было недоразумением, что я неправильно понял ситуацию, что, когда я в понедельник приду в школу, все будет как раньше… Нет. Все изменилось. Теперь он полностью избегал общения со мной.

На самом деле, не совсем полностью. Но это была настоящая подлость. Хитрая сволочь. Если раньше он старался остаться со мной вдвоем, то теперь он подходил ко мне, только когда я находился в большой компании своих друзей, и обращался ко мне, как ни в чем не бывало, с какими-то ничего не значащими фразами. Все же знали, что мы общаемся, я не мог показать, что наши отношения изменились — это бы вызвало вопросы. Как же я его в эти минуты ненавидел. И мне приходилось ему отвечать, словно ничего не произошло. Но как только возникала хоть малейшая возможность того, что мы останемся наедине, он немедленно исчезал с моего горизонта. Зная, что это рискованно, я все же позвонил ему, чтобы хоть по телефону заставить его объяснить мне происходящее. Он просто не ответил на звонок. С сообщениями я, естественно, не стал бы подставляться.

Я ни на минуту не мог забыть о своей душевной боли, но я изо всех сил старался, чтобы со стороны это не было никому заметно, чтобы внешне моя жизнь никак не изменилась. Я вспоминал, как я одевался, как себя вел, о чем и с кем говорил до того, как произошла эта ситуация, и старался все тщательно воспроизводить, даже плохое настроение, которое тоже раньше у меня иногда случалось.

На тех занятиях, которые мы посещали вместе, Дэниел сидел на пару рядов позади меня, а значит, мог меня все время видеть. Я не знаю, смотрел ли он на меня, я же не мог поворачивать голову в его сторону — это было бы так заметно. Но вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на уроке, я мог думать только о том, удачно ли я изображаю затылком, что у меня все хорошо и вообще ничего не парит. Да и на остальных занятиях было немногим лучше. Это не замедлило сказаться на моих оценках.

Хотя я по-прежнему был всеобщим любимцем, внутри теперь я чувствовал себя как последний изгой, для которого каждый школьный день — новая медленная пытка. Несколько раз по дороге в школу я просто разворачивал автомобиль в другую сторону и без всякой цели колесил по городу. Естественно, родителям звонили из школы и интересовались моим отсутствием. Родители интересовались у меня. А я почти криком просил оставить меня в покое и хлопал дверью своей комнаты, демонстрируя шаблонное поведение из тупого подросткового фильма. Не думал, что когда-нибудь опущусь до такой банальщины.

Единственным утешением было то, что и сам Дэниел не был равнодушен к этой ситуации. Когда он находился в каком-нибудь коридоре в компании своих проклятых дружков и замечал меня, то сразу начинал и разговаривать гораздо громче, и активно жестикулировать, словно он капец как увлечен беседой. Идиот. Ему не приходило в голову, что до того, как он меня заметил, я мог уже какое-то время за ним наблюдать и видел его в мрачном и молчаливом состоянии. Мне-то хватало мозгов не изображать состояние непрерывного щенячьего счастья. И ведь не по моей воле все это происходило.

А недели через три после нашей ссоры он — вот уж чего я не ожидал — завел себе девушку. Из той же категории незаметных. Какой-то коротконогий хомяк. Уж лучше бы не позорился. На самом деле, меня это мало задевало. Скорее наоборот. Я же знал, что этот спектакль играется для меня.

Что меня по-настоящему мучило — и это, действительно, было ужасно — это то, что меня с головой накрыло влечение к Дэниелу. Я вспоминал наш день в парке, но я вспоминал не только события. Мой мозг воспроизводил для моего тела ощущения вкуса кожи Дэниела, его запаха. И словно ноющая боль, мое тело требовало его прикосновений. От этого физического желания я не мог уснуть по ночам — ночь за ночью. И если я не решался думать о чем-то большем, чем уже случившиеся ласки, когда считал, что мы с Дэниелом скоро снова останемся наедине, то теперь, когда он был для меня недосягаем, воображение, вопреки моей воле, работало на полную катушку. Оно безостановочно рисовало картинки, где я в таких позах отдавался Дэниелу, что я просто сгорал со стыда перед самим собой. А ведь Дэниел был сейчас моим злейшим врагом. Что за гребаный мазохизм.

Чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от этого ломающего мое тело напряжения и чтобы иметь шанс заснуть, мне приходилось мастурбировать. Черт, а я думал, что эта помощь самому себе уже осталась для меня в подростковом прошлом. Но и мастурбация была для меня чем-то вроде обезболивающего лекарства, дающего временное облегчение больному, которому на сам деле необходима серьезная операция. Только я не знал, что должно было стать этой операцией, что мне нужно было сделать — вырвать Дэниела из своего сознания или заполучить его себе? И самый главный вопрос: почему, какого хрена все сейчас происходит так, как происходит? Почему он так поступает со мной?

Я понял, что мне нужна помощь, что мне жизненно необходимо с кем-то поговорить об этом, или я сойду с ума. Я решил довериться Эшли.

Как-то я сказал ему, что хочу поговорить с ним после репетиции. Когда мы остались вдвоем в нашем помещении в клубе, я попросил его дать мне что-нибудь выпить. Но скоро я почувствовал, что алкоголя мне будет мало, что мне надо хотя бы что-нибудь выкурить, иначе я не решусь все рассказать. Я знал, что у Эшли всегда что-то такое было, хотя он сам никогда мне не предлагал. Я его попросил. Он колебался.

— Ну, пожалуйста, мне сегодня, правда, надо.

Эшли неохотно выполнил мою просьбу.

Скоро я собрался с духом и рассказал Эшли всю историю. Я старался точно передать все обстоятельства, чтобы он понимал ситуацию и мог мне что-то посоветовать. Я скоро заметил, что Эшли очень не нравится то, что я ему рассказывал, он был сильно напряжен. Сначала я испугался, что он меня осуждает. Но потом подумал, что он скорее встревожен. Эту мысль подтвердили его первые слова, после того, как я закончил свою историю.

— Блин, Энди, какого хрена ты делаешь? Ты же так рискуешь! А если вас кто-то видел, или он кому-нибудь рассказал. Ты об этом подумал?

— Если бы кто-нибудь видел, то я бы об этом уже знал. И никому он не расскажет — его же это тоже касается.

— Энди, пожалуйста, будь осторожен. Тебе в этой школе еще полгода учиться. А люди бывают очень жестокими.

— Ладно, ладно. А по поводу того, что меня тянет к парню, ты мне ничего не хочешь сказать?

— Нет! Это твое личное дело. Здесь нечего обсуждать, — резко ответил он и перешел на другой вопрос. — А ты о Лане думал?

— Думал. Но я думал, что эта ситуация не может считаться изменой ей. Если бы это была другая девушка…

— Я думаю, что Лана бы с тобой не согласилась. Ты что, хочешь потерять человека, которого так давно знаешь, и который тебя любит, из-за какого-то козла?

— Нет, конечно. Я не знаю, что со мной происходит. Что мне делать?

— Слать его нахер! — восклицанием вырвалось у Эшли, но потом он словно взял себя в руки. — Извини. Я хочу сказать, зачем тебе нужен человек, который ведет себя с тобой по-свински?

— Может быть, это я сам виноват. Я его обидел своим отказом.

— Конечно, это ты виноват. Ты же такой неблагодарный. Он сообщил тебе, что у него на тебя встает, а ты обидел его тем, что не поклялся ему в вечной любви; у него в очередной раз встал, а ты оскорбил его в лучших чувствах, не дав трахнуть себя на какой-то лавке. Не слишком ли обидчивого приятеля ты себе нашел? И не много ли он на себя берет?

— Но я же не знаю, как он это воспринял, что он чувствует. Все же люди разные.

— Да, все люди разные. И есть такие люди — по жизни обиженные…

— Черт, но я не понимаю: если я ему нравлюсь, то почему он перестал общаться со мной, как раз когда все стало развиваться? А если он врал о своей симпатии, то зачем он потратил на меня столько времени? Зачем ему все это было нужно?

— Не знаю. Но я думаю, что его действительно сильно к тебе влекло, но он понял, что не тянет отношения с тобой. А еще, я думаю, он тебе завидует.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты гораздо лучше него. Вас даже сравнивать нельзя. Ему нечего предложить тебе. Да, он ничего и не предлагал — он хотел только получить все от тебя, сразу и не прилагая усилий. А сразу не получилось. Ты тут столько времени о нем говорил, а я так и не понял, какие у него такие особые качества, достоинства, кроме того, что он — по твоему мнению — красив. Он даже не способен брать ответственность за собственные действия. «Ты виноват. Ты его соблазнил». Так обычно оправдываются насильники в суде.

— Брось. Все вовсе не так уж страшно.

— Нет, одна способность у него все-таки есть — он отличный манипулятор.

— Манипулятор?

— А ты не заметил, что после того, как он сообщил тебе о своей симпатии, он переложил всю ответственность и инициативу на тебя, и что это уже ты начал бегать за ним, да еще чувствовать себя во всем виноватым.

— Черт!

Я чувствовал, что Эшли прав, но его слова никак не помогали мне решить мою задачу. Ведь я хотел получить Дэниела обратно. Я не готов был от него отказаться. Я столько мучился, а сейчас в моей душе кипела злость, подогретая употребленными мною веществами. Я не сильно ударил стену помещения кулаком.

— Перестань, — сказал Эшли.

— Не могу, мне хочется кому-нибудь морду набить.

— Не самая удачная твоя идея.

Но я снова направил свою агрессию на стену. Я чувствовал небольшую боль. Мне это начинало нравиться, забавляло.

— Хватит. Еще сломаешь себе что-нибудь.

Но я проигнорировал слова Эшли. Он взял мою руку и прижал к сидению дивана. Я попытался высвободиться, но Эшли был несравнимо сильнее меня.

— Сиди спокойно, я тебе сказал.

Тут у Эшли зазвонил телефон. Он встал и, повернувшись ко мне спиной и о чем-то разговаривая, отошел в другой конец комнаты. Разве мог я этим не воспользоваться? И со всей дури я ударил кулаком в кирпичную кладку стены… БЛЯЯЯДЬ!!!.. У меня дыхание перехватило. Кажется, я почувствовал каждый свой внутренний орган — такая волна боли прошла по всему телу.

Я сполз вниз и лег на пол, прижимая к себе разбитую руку, стараясь не закричать (Эшли же с кем-то разговаривает, зачем его подставлять). Не знаю, как у меня получилось не издать ни звука. Такой физической боли я в жизни не испытывал. Слезы катились сами по себе, я их совершенно не контролировал. Я подумал, что если бы я был трезв, то потерял бы сознание от боли. Но если бы я был трезв, то не ударил бы с такой силой — мозг затормозил бы руку.

Словно где-то вдалеке голос Эшли, торопливо заканчивающего разговор. И вот уже я услышал у себя над ухом:

— Что, что ты сделал?! Ты сломал?!

— Черт, нет!

Эшли схватил меня за воротник рубашки как котенка за шкирку, рывком поднял на ноги и быстро потащил в туалет. Там он открыл кран с холодной водой и сунул мою руку под воду. Выше запястья я чувствовал, какая ледяная она была. Но ниже запястья рука так горела, что я даже не чувствовал самой воды. Не знаю, был ли от этого толк. Эшли, наверное, тоже не знал, но он пытался что-то сделать.

— Сожми пальцы в кулак! Сожми! Вдруг сломаны!

Я сжал все пальцы, кроме среднего, изобразив известный жест. И неожиданно для себя самого начал громко смеяться. Жест не предназначался Эшли — он предназначался всему прочему окружающему миру. Как символ травмированных, но не сломанных пальцев, а также травмированного, но не сломленного духа. А смеялся я потому, что впервые за хрен знает сколько времени я перестал чувствовать тяжесть и боль в моей душе. Там была только потрясающая легкость и пустота. Действительно, лучшее средство от внутренней боли — это ударная доза боли внешней.

Я поднес руку к глазам. Было забавно. Костяшки пальцев уже сильно опухли, но на них была лишь пара мелких царапин. Зато я заметил, как сквозь кожу между пальцев просачивается кровь. «Ни хрена себе, вот это я перебил себе кровеносные сосуды», — подумал я.

— Держи руку под водой! — крикнул Эшли. — И проверь еще раз все кости!

— Да, перестань ты. Все нормально. И я, в любом случае, не гитарист.

— Заткнись, идиот! Или я тебе сам еще и челюсть сломаю! Лучше заткнись! И делай, что тебе говорят!

Я аккуратно ощупал кисть другой рукой. Все было на месте и все двигалось как раньше, только со все нарастающей болью. Рука начинала сильно опухать.

— Все нормально. Скорую можешь не вызывать.

— Какую тебе скорую, дебилоид?! Ты вспомни, чтО ты сегодня курил!

— У меня рука травмирована. Не будут же они делать тест на наркотики?

— Откуда, блядь, я знаю! А если будут, то можешь попрощаться с колледжем, а заодно и с Калифорнией.

— Я туда все равно поеду и без колледжа!

— Блядь, замолчи уже! Я еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не ударить стенку твоей головой!

Еще никогда в жизни Эшли так не орал на меня. Вернее, он вообще никогда на меня не орал. Но сейчас меня это совершенно не задевало. Наоборот. Я чувствовал, что он сильно испугался за меня и хочет помочь. Мне было приятно, я испытывал благодарность за то, что он так беспокоится обо мне. Я держал руку под струей воды, пока уже от холода не стало больно. Мы вернулись в наше помещение. Эшли успокоился, хотя и продолжал на меня злиться.

Пора было возвращаться домой. Сначала я думал скрыть травму от родителей, но скоро понял, что это будет невозможно. Я решил сказать, что споткнулся на лестнице, пытался задержаться рукой за перила, но не смог и вот так неудачно упал. Родители прекрасно знали, какие здесь неудобные ступеньки. Эшли мою версию одобрил, только попросил постараться быть поубедительнее во вранье. Машину мне пришлось оставить у клуба, так как вести я, конечно же, не мог. Эшли меня довез.

Родители, особенно мама, перепугались не меньше Эшли. Хотя, прежде чем показать им руку, я заверил их, что все нормально и у меня простой ушиб, но вид моей кисти, превращающейся в сплошной кровоподтек, не мог не вызвать их причитаний. Мне показалось, что в историю про несчастный случай на лестнице они не до конца поверили. А значит, мне стоило ожидать «серьезных разговоров». Но в первый вечер и несколько последующих дней они не стали меня донимать.

В школу я не ходил две недели. В первую неделю я без посторонней помощи мог надеть только майку и трусы. До этого я никогда не задумывался, что натянуть и застегнуть джинсы можно только двумя руками. К тому же, у меня из строя была выведена правая. И любое давление на нее вызывало боль. Даже надевание чего-нибудь с длинным рукавом превращалось в пытку.

Но эти две недели были для меня настоящим блаженством. Во-первых, я впервые за долгое время наслаждался одиночеством, отсутствием уставленных на меня посторонних глаз, возможностью перестать, хоть ненадолго, играть свою роль школьной звезды. Во-вторых, эффект душевной легкости оказался долговременным. Благодаря долговременности физической боли.

В спокойном состоянии рука не болела, но мне же приходилось что-то делать. Например, писать сообщения в соцсетях. Я давно привык печатать всеми десятью пальцами, а теперь приходилось работать только левой рукой и большим пальцем правой, который пострадал меньше других. Но я часто забывался и подключал остальные пальцы. И тут же по всем нервам меня пронизывала такая боль, что я непроизвольно вскрикивал. И я тут же вспоминал, из-за какого козла мне приходится так страдать. Разумеется, я имел в виду Дэниела. И я думал, что благодаря этому, у меня уже не осталось к нему никаких чувств. По крайней мере, эротические фантазии с его участием меня в это время не мучили. Этот козел даже не удосужился позвонить и узнать, как у меня дела, в то время как позвонила и написала половина школы, без чего я вполне мог бы обойтись.

Больше всего я злился, что пропустил концерт в «Helicopter’e». Не наш (это было бы вообще ужасно), но одной приезжей группы, солиста которой мне было очень интересно послушать вживую, и очень хотелось пообщаться с ним. Черт, из-за этого козла Дэниела я уже начал вредить своей музыкальной карьере, а это уже недопустимо. Мне было стыдно за себя, и это помогало мне поставить свои мозги на место.

Еще удовлетворение мне приносила мысль, что я кардинально отличаюсь от людей, которые занимаются причинением себе боли. Да, я сам нанес себе травму, но я же ударил посторонний предмет, то есть направил агрессию во внешний мир (никому при этом не навредив), дал своей душевной боли выйти из меня. Я не направлял агрессию на самого себя, не запирал боль внутри, как делают те, кто режет себя лезвиями или тушит о кожу сигареты. И еще порезы уродливы, а от сигарет вообще кошмарные шрамы остаются. Мне как-то показывала такие старые сигаретные шрамы одна девчонка. Наверное, думала произвести на меня впечатление, но меня чуть не стошнило. Словно бело-розовые, налитые гноем, круглые, выпуклые волдыри, только на самом деле это не волдыри, а твердая кожа. А вокруг таких «волдырей» красные ободки. Мерзость! Похоже на какую-то жуткую и заразную кожную болезнь.

Моя же рука, хоть сейчас она и была переливающимся черно-желто-фиолетовым синяком, должна была вернуться в прежнее состояние. Хорошо, что я ничего себе не сломал. Но этого опыта мне на всю жизнь хватило. Я подумал, что если меня еще когда-нибудь будет так ломать, то я лучше воспользуюсь боксерскими перчатками. Или просто пойду в тренажерный зал. Заставлю болеть все свои мышцы. Исцеляющий эффект для души будет тем же, а заодно еще и польза для тела. В общем, я был вполне доволен собой и чувствовал себя, пусть и не здоровым, но быстро выздоравливающим — физически и душевно — человеком.

Скоро меня навестила Лана. Она собиралась приехать, как только узнала, но я сам просил ее повременить. Ссылался на самочувствие. Но на самом деле я и ее не хотел видеть какое-то время. Но долго держать ее вдали от себя, без возникновения подозрений, было невозможно. Меня и так в последнее время никак нельзя было назвать идеальным бойфрендом. Мы стали видеться реже, а когда виделись, я постоянно раздражался, хотя всегда пытался отыскивать внешние причины своего раздражения. Если бы она стала меня расспрашивать, то я бы на нее сорвался, и мы бы разругались. Но Лана очень чутко не задавала мне вопросов, на которые я не захотел бы отвечать. И я уже злился на нее за то, что она не дает мне повода к ней придраться. Сейчас же, посидев несколько дней в одиночестве, я начал бояться, что она захочет бросить такого придурка, как я.

Она приехала. Рассматривала мою руку, высказывала сочувствие, сомнений в истории с лестницей не обнаруживала. Но ей хотелось поговорить о другом.

— Энди, а ты меня еще любишь? — голос у нее немного дрожал.

— Что?! Конечно! Я люблю тебя. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Я же чувствую, что последнее время ты был не рад меня видеть, отдалился. Почему?

— Я… — ну, что я мог ей сказать. — Прости меня. Ты тут ни при чем. Я… У меня… творческий кризис.

— Опять?! Из-за чего на этот раз?

На самом деле я не был так уж уверен в своем успехе, как старался себя убедить. Этот вечный вопрос — «а не говно ли я делаю?» — постоянно всплывал откуда-то из подсознания. Но когда у меня было все хорошо, я просто гнал его от себя и продолжал делать свое дело. Те группы, с которыми мы не дружили, часто говорили, что нас приходят слушать только малолетки, и то — только из-за моей «смазливой рожи». Обычно мы с Эшли просто слали их нахер, говоря, что у них и этого нет: ни малолеток, ни одной приличной рожи на всю группу. Но сейчас моя уверенность в себе пошатнулась. Страдая из-за Дэниела, я занялся самоедством по полной программе. В том числе, начал думать о том, что, может быть, все мои планы — это просто какие-то глупые фантазии, что ничего у меня не получится, и я окажусь самым обыкновенным неудачником. И если меня это и в самом деле мучило, то почему бы не использовать эту причину в качестве объяснения.

— Не знаю, все как-то стоит на месте, давно не меняется.

— Ну, это такой период. Вам просто надо начинать гастролировать. Но ты не можешь, пока не станешь совершеннолетним.

— Черт, да! И получается, что это я торможу группу.

— Группа — это ты и Эшли. Получается, что без тебя и группы бы не было.

— Но я не уверен, что то, что я делаю — это так уж классно. Может быть, я просто клоун. И то, что я делаю, вообще никому не нужно.

— Ты с ума сошел?! У тебя потрясающая музыка. И ни на одну группу, даже приезжую, в ваш клуб не приходит столько народа, сколько приходит на твои концерты!

— Это только за счет девчонок.

— А девчонки что — не люди?! Если хочешь знать, то девчонки — это двигатель шоу-бизнеса. Если не будешь нравиться девушкам, то можешь забыть о настоящей славе.

— Это же только из-за моей внешности.

— Что за чушь! Я же не слушаю всякие бойз-бенды. Если музыка — говно, то никакая внешность не спасет. Но гораздо лучше, когда все сочетается.

— Это конечно…

— Нет, серьезно! Меня это просто бесит! Мужчины всегда и всех женщин оценивают в первую очередь по внешности. И ладно бы только своих девушек или там актрис и певиц, для которых внешность — часть профессии. Но даже женщин-политиков, типа Хилари Клинтон и Ангелы Меркель, обсуждают в контексте «старая не старая, страшная не страшная». Если не нравится их политика, то обсуждайте ее. Внешность-то их тут при чем? Но когда мы, девушки, начинаем обсуждать мужскую внешность, то мужики тут же поднимают вой. Пытаются заставить нас стыдиться того, что нам хочется видеть перед собой красивых людей. Называют тупыми фанатками. Пытаются убедить, что хорошим музыкантом может быть только какой-нибудь хер с такой рожей, словно по ней трактор проехался, причем гусеничный. Да, по-настоящему красивых от природы людей мало, но и таких, кому может помочь только пластический хирург, мало тоже. Большинство же просто ленивые. Что бы там не говорили, что женщин портит возраст, но женщины за собой следят и в большинстве случаев выглядят прекрасно лет до пятидесяти, а может и дольше. Мужики же в девяносто девяти процентах случаев уже после двадцати пяти лет начинают просто гнить. Это распущенность, неуважение к себе и еще большее неуважение к окружающим. И за красивой внешностью тоже нужно следить. Поэтому красивых парней можно и нужно ценить, в том числе и просто за их внешность. Поэтому плохо одетых, жирных и уродливых мужиков можно и нужно осуждать и слать на хер. Как тех музыкантов из других групп в вашем клубе, которые на сцену выползают в том же, в чем ходят по улицам, а по улицам они ходят как бомжи или болотная нечисть. Поэтому к ним никто и не приходит, кроме их собутыльников. И пусть мужики не пытаются вешать нам лапшу на уши, что мужчина должен быть чуть красивее обезьяны. Вот эти обезьяны пусть и встречаются с крокодилицами. А мы, красивые девушки, хотим встречаться с красивыми парнями. И на сцене тоже хотим видеть красивых парней, раз уж мы платим за билеты.

В целом, я был согласен с Ланой. Но она уже завелась, что с ней частенько случалось, и перешла на тон своих публичных выступлений в дискуссионном клубе. Поэтому я воспользовался первой же паузой в ее обличающем монологе, чтобы переключить ее внимание с мировых несправедливостей на себя:

— То есть, если бы я не был красивым, то ты бы со мной не общалась?

— Я бы с удовольствием общалась с тобой как с другом, а встречалась бы с кем-нибудь другим, — засмеялась она.

— Да уж, супер.

Лана осторожно убрала мою больную руку с моих коленей и села на них сама, обвив мою шею руками.

— Энди, я люблю тебя за то, что ты — это ты. Ты не единственный красивый парень в городе, но ты единственный Энди Бирсак. У тебя потрясающая музыка. Но ты не только красив и талантлив, в тебе есть что-то еще. Какой-то внутренний огонь. И ты сильный, ты будешь идти к своей цели несмотря ни на что. Мы с тобой в этом похожи. И в тебе, и в твоем успехе я не сомневаюсь, как не сомневаюсь в себе. Я так счастлива, что ты есть в моей жизни. Я люблю тебя всего, целиком.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Я обнял ее здоровой рукой. Мы начали целоваться. Лане редко когда не удавалось поднять мне настроение и восстановить мою пошатывающуюся уверенность в себе. И сейчас мне с ней было необыкновенно хорошо. Мне особенно сильно захотелось заняться с ней сексом. И мы бы занялись, но…

Гребаная рука, гребаный Дэниел!

Потом настал черед родителей. Как-то, спустя неделю после происшествия, ко мне в комнату зашла мама, и я сразу догадался, что пришла она с намерением. Выражение лица у нее было слишком доброе и жалостливое. Решила взять меня лаской.

— Энди, можно с тобой поговорить?

— О чем?

— Энди, мы с твоим отцом очень волнуемся…

— Мам, пожалуйста, всё нормально…

— Энди, пожалуйста, дай мне сказать. С тобой что-то происходит. Ты стал прогуливать школу…

— Всего пару раз…

— Энди! Твои оценки становятся хуже. Ты стал какой-то нервный и злой. Мы же твои родители, мы должны знать. Ты разве нам не доверяешь? Что-то происходит в этом клубе, что-то с твоей группой?

— Что?! Нет! Моя группа тут вообще ни при чем… — черт, я понял, что проговорился и подтвердил, что у меня есть проблемы. Но я не мог допустить, чтобы родители начали видеть причину моих проблем в моей музыке.

— Тогда в чем дело? Скажи мне. Если хочешь, отцу я ничего не скажу.

— Ага, конечно.

— Ну, я не знаю, в чем дело. Может быть, мне и придется ему что-то сказать. Но что-то мы можем оставить между нами.

— Ну, мам…

— Энди, пожалуйста…

Я задумался. Может быть, стоит просто сказать правду. Ведь на самом деле ничего страшного нет. Зато мои занятия музыкой будут оправданы, а это самое главное. Нет! Что бы там они себе не напридумывали, но такого они не ожидают. К тому же, если они узнают, что мужчины тоже могут меня сексуально привлекать, они еще больше напрягутся из-за того, что в клубе я общаюсь с парнями, многие из которых гораздо старше меня. Это уже не просто проблема сигарет, алкоголя и татуировок. Нет, правду ни в коем случае говорить нельзя. Что же тогда? Черт, надо было заранее что-нибудь придумать. Сейчас в голову ничего не приходит. Но ведь родители не отстанут. Ладно, скажу полуправду.

— Энди…

Я вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Мне очень понравилась одна девушка.

— То есть не Лана.

— Нет.

— Из твоей школы?

— Да.

— И что у вас с ней.

— Я не знаю, мам!

— То есть?

— То есть — не знаю! Она сама начала ко мне подкатывать еще в том году, я не обращал внимания, в этом году обратил, потом мы пару раз целовались, а теперь она морозится от меня и делает вид, что ничего не было. Видишь, я не знаю! — я реально начал эмоционировать, потому что думал о Дэниеле. Зато мама мне поверила.

— А ты что?

— А я стал какой-то нервный и злой. Это я сначала с ней, а потом из-за нее пропускал школу — сил не было там сидеть!

Мама погладила меня по плечу, явно более спокойная, чем когда зашла ко мне.

— И это все?

— А что, этого мало?! — почему родителям всегда кажется, что наши переживания — это ерунда.

— А с рукой что? Ты ведь не падал с лестницы.

— Я ударил стенку.

— И?

— Что «и»? Стенка дала сдачи.

— А Эшли тут при чем?

— Мама! Эшли тут вообще ни при чем!

— Он же тебя привез.

— Блин, мама! Он тут вообще ни при чем! Он пытался меня остановить, потом оказывал мне первую помощь. Я просто рассказывал ему про эту девушку, а потом со злости ударил стенку. Всё!

Надо было говорить спокойнее, но я не мог вынести мысль, что родители в чем-то могут начать обвинять Эшли. Я всегда и пил-то в клубе гораздо меньше и реже, чем мог бы, чтобы только они не начали думать, что это Эшли «плохо на меня влияет».

— И что Эшли думает по этому поводу?

— Эшли думает, что она не заслуживает моего внимания, что я должен выкинуть ее из головы и что я не должен рисковать отношениями с Ланой.

— Тут я с ним полностью согласна.

— Мам!

— Извини. Я могу рассказать отцу, чтобы его успокоить.

— Ага. Главное — Лане не рассказывай.

Мама молча посмотрела на меня.

— Да, мам, я знаю, что это было непорядочно по отношению к Лане. И меня все это время мучила совесть, — вот тут я уже сильно отклонялся от правды.

— Ты любишь Лану?

— Да.

— Правда?

— Да, мам. Я люблю Лану! — сказав это, я отчетливо ощутил, что действительно люблю ее. И вся эта история с Дэниелом была непроходимой глупостью с моей стороны.

— А что с этой девушкой?

— Ничего. Правда. Мне вот этого вполне хватило, — я показал свою больную руку. — Правда, мам. Я уверен, что это было просто кратковременное помутнение, и у меня уже все прошло.

— Со школой больше проблем не будет?

— Не должно. Я постараюсь, обещаю. Теперь все в прошлом.

Мама обняла меня за шею и стала целовать в щеку.

— Ну, мам, перестань, — сказал я, хотя мне и было приятно.

— Ладно, ладно. Всё, ухожу. Но смотри, ты обещал.

— Да.

Я на самом деле собирался выполнять обещание. Я понял, что серьезно переборщил с количеством прогулов школы и явок домой в нетрезвом виде, а у моих родителей — ангельское терпение.

Я не сомневался, что у меня все получится и все будет хорошо. Я был уверен, что с Дэниелом покончено, что главный кризис миновал…


	3. Глава 3.

Эффекта травмы хватило месяца на два. В это время я практически не думал, или старался не думать, о Дэниеле. Не обращал на него никакого внимания. Не могу сказать, что я чувствовал себя счастливым. Старался больше сосредоточиться на музыке и забыть все разочарование этой тупой истории. Было забавно, что ребята из группы, и даже из других групп, мне в это время говорили, что я стал петь еще лучше — агрессивнее и «взрослее». Я, действительно, какую-то свою боль, которая оставалась во мне, пытался выплеснуть на сцене. В общей компании Эшли соглашался с этими комплиментами, но сам об этом не говорил. Он же знал, что стоит за этими улучшениями, что это вовсе не из-за того, что мне уже исполнилось семнадцать. А я думал о том, что неужели реально всегда, чтобы расти в творчестве, нужно нахлебаться по жизни всякого дерьма, и сколько мне еще нужно найти себе проблем, чтобы добиться реального успеха.

Как оказалось, что и с этой проблемой еще не было покончено. Словно у Дэниела был какой-то радар, который сообщал ему о моих мыслях. Потому что как только я на самом деле стал его забывать, он снова начал крутиться возле меня. Он буквально подлизывался ко мне, пытался преодолеть мое отчуждение, делал мне комплименты, снова смотрел восхищенными и грустными глазами. И, черт возьми, на меня это действовало. Я рассказал о действиях Дэниела Эшли.

— Ты что, может быть, ты просто не можешь смириться, что кто-то не любит тебя так, как тебе этого бы хотелось? — ответил он довольно резко. Но от тут же взял себя в руки. — Извини, я просто хочу сказать, что если сразу в отношениях начинается какая-то хрень, то ничего не изменится, лучше не будет. Смирись.

Но я не хотел ему верить. Я думал, что у нас с Дэниелом может что-то получиться. Не знаю, что должно было получиться. Но я не мог смириться именно с таким нелепым завершением нашей истории, а вовсе не с тем, о чем говорил Эшли. Еще Эшли говорил, что он мне завидует, но, может быть, Дэниелу было просто тяжело со мной, потому что мы находились в разных условиях, может быть, мы просто с ним недопоняли друг друга?

Короче, я снова позволил Дэниелу сблизиться со мной. И, можно сказать, совершенно простил причиненную мне боль, из-за которой я чуть не сломал себе руку. Да, и эротические фантазии, мать их, снова вернулись. Хотя мы оба делали вид, что ничего такого между нами не было.

Как-то родители собрались уехать вдвоем на выходные и оставить меня дома одного. Разве я мог не воспользоваться такой возможностью? Я пригласил Дэниела к себе. Ага, «музыку послушаем, клипы посмотрим». Бля, я реально должен был произносить всю эту хрень? Словно кто-то из нас не понимал, о чем идет речь.

И вот он оказался в моей комнате. Какое-то, довольно долгое время, мы, действительно, сидели с ноутом в руках, разговаривали о музыке и смотрели клипы. Вот только сидели мы у меня на кровати.

Но скоро ноут был отставлен в сторону. Снова разговор прерывается, снова чувствуется это напряжение. Я закурил. Успею проветрить до возвращения родителей. Я хотел, чтобы начал он. Но скоро стало ясно, что он ждет начала от меня и сам первый не пошевелится. Только не надо, я прекрасно понимал, что он просто снимает с себя ответственность. Но мне в тот момент было уже наплевать на эти игры. Я приблизил свое лицо к нему и коснулся своими губами его губ.

Он ответил не сразу. Сначала просто позволял прикусывать и затягивать то одну его губу, то другую. Но я чувствовал, что его дыхание начинает становиться более учащенным. И вот его рука оказалась в моих волосах, а его язык у меня во рту. Точно, это — химия, у меня голова снова начинала идти кругом, я только хотел, чтобы он продолжал. Поцелуй становился все быстрее и глубже. Мы все еще сидели бок о бок на кровати. В какой-то момент он обхватил меня руками и резко посадил или, лучше сказать, положил к себе на колени, продолжая ожесточенно и нежно целовать, склоняясь надо мной. Я обнимал его за шею, в большей мере, чтобы не упасть на пол, потому что его руки уже гладили меня под майкой. Его рука прошлась по моей ширинке. Он проверял, возбудился ли я. Черт, естественно. Он ведь снова, как и в первый раз, терял контроль над собой, я снова чувствовал себя таким желанным, ощущал на своем теле одновременно и его злость, и нежность.

Кровать, как место предстоящего действия, его не устроила. Он решил опуститься со мной на пол и положить меня на ковер. Но не настолько он был сильным, а я легким, чтобы у него получилось сделать это аккуратно. Мы с ним упали, он сверху на меня, и я довольно больно ударился спиной и локтями. Ладно, я уже привык, что в этих отношениях все травмы и синяки достаются именно мне. Он же этого даже не заметил. Лежа на мне, он продолжал впиваться в мои губы и прижимался своими бедрами к моим. Я чувствовал, как у него там все стоит.

Он торопливо начал стаскивать одежду с нас обоих. Неужели правда все сейчас произойдет? И вот я лежу на полу, уже совершенно обнаженный. Он даже замер и отстранился, окидывая меня всего изучающим взглядом. Странно, но я не чувствовал смущения, только страх ожидания. Ведь он смотрел на меня с обожанием и… голодной жадностью, которая, наверное, и вызывала этот страх.

Он снова склонился надо мной, и мы слились в глубоком и влажном, сочащемся, поцелуе. Я хотел обнять его и прижать к себе, но он от моих губ быстро двинулся к шее и дальше. Целовал мои плечи, грудь, прикусывал соски, его губы были уже на моем животе. Между поцелуями он, как сумасшедший, быстро, шепотом, и с придыханием повторял мое имя: «Энди, Энди…». Словно забыл все прочие слова. Я ждал, я хотел, чтобы к моему имени он прибавил еще три коротких слова. Но и так было хорошо. Ведь он был сейчас со мной, не только телом, но и сознанием, если оно у него еще сохранялось.

И вот кончик его языка пробежал по моему члену, от основания до головки, слизнув выступившую смазку, которая уже начинала стекать. Я вскрикнул — такая волна острого удовольствия пробежала по всему моему телу. Его губы обхватывают мою плоть и начинают посасывать, кажется, с не меньшим удовольствием, чем то, которое испытываю я. Я начинаю изгибаться, подаваться ему навстречу, громко стонать, закрыв глаза от невыносимо тянущего наслаждения. К черту все, я хочу, возьми уже меня!

Произносить вслух не понадобилось. Я почувствовал, как мне раздвигают ноги, и два пальца, прохладные из-за того, что обильно смочены слюной, упираются мне в задний проход. Болезненные ощущения. Так и должно быть?

Он опять нависает надо мной, опираясь на одну руку, а другой направляя свой член вглубь моего тела. Он толкается вперед, и я снова вскрикиваю — на этот раз от боли.

— Больно? — спрашивает он, довольно нежно и участливо.

Я отвечаю только слегка кивнув. Или он сам не видит? И что мой ответ изменит?

— Расслабься, — продолжает он.

Легко сказать, сам бы попробовал. Но он не собирается останавливаться и старается продвинуться глубже. Я снова вскрикиваю и инстинктивно пытаюсь оттолкнуть его от себя. Прижимая за плечо к полу, он удерживает меня и остается во мне. Его рука ложится на мой член и начинает водить по нему. Да, так лучше. Какое-то время он опять смотрит на меня, приподнявшись на локте, смотрит на выражение моего лица и как я извиваюсь под ним. Потом снова приближается. Его губы целуют и облизывают мои соски, а потом возвращаются к моим губам, ловят мои стоны от его толчков. Болезненные ощущения не проходят, но его ласки делают свое дело. И когда я почувствовал, что его темп уже принял ускорение необратимости развязки, то ощутил, что кончаю вместе с ним.

Какое-то время он продолжал оставаться во мне, целуя в губы и гладя по волосам. Вот все и произошло. Странное ощущение. Словно это было одно мгновение, но при этом я помнил каждую секунду так, словно она тянулась несколько минут.

Я чувствовал, что это еще не конец нашего вечера. Поглаживания Дэниела из успокаивающих снова начинали становиться возбуждающими. Но мне хотелось сделать паузу, как-то прочувствовать и осознать то, что уже произошло. Просто перевести дыхание. Я остановил его и сел на полу, прислонившись спиной к кровати и снова закуривая.

Но я едва успел сделать пару затяжек, как он сел передо мной и снова засунул свой язык мне в рот. Его жадность никуда не пропала, он не собирался терять времени и делать для меня перерывов. Я пытался использовать сигарету как предлог, чтобы немного помедлить, но у него уже снова все стояло, и он целовал меня еще требовательнее, чем вначале. Я еле смог бросить сигарету в пепельницу, чтобы не спалить дом, поскольку Дэниел уже начал большим пальцем одной руки поглаживать головку моего члена, а второй рукой стимулировать меня с другой стороны, и я уже снова начал дрожать всем телом. Ему этого было достаточно. Он крепко сжал мою руку и, ложась на спину, повлек меня вниз к себе. Ему хотелось, чтобы на этот раз я был на нем сверху.

Но у меня на этот счет были другие планы. Словно сегодня на самом деле наступал конец света, и мне было нечего терять, я хотел осуществить свою самую стыдную для себя фантазию. Какого черта! Будем ли мы вместе еще раз?! Я вырвался и, повернувшись к нему спиной, встал на четвереньки, опустился на локти и пошло прогнулся в пояснице. Я взглянул на все еще лежащего Дэниела через плечо и кивнул ему приглашающим жестом. Потом я быстро отвернулся, с тревогой ожидая его действий. О, от такого предложения он не смог отказаться и долго себя ждать не заставил. Его руки крепко сжали мои бедра, пальцы вдавились в кожу. «Новые синяки», — подумал я.

Он начал входить, сначала медленно, но потом вдруг одним резким толчком он вошел сразу на всю длину. Я даже не смог вскрикнуть — у меня дыхание перехватило от боли. На минуту он остановился, наклонившись ко мне, гладя руками по груди и животу, целуя спину и плечи. Потом он возобновил свои движения, его руки снова легли мне на бедра, при каждом толчке помогая ему входить в меня максимально глубоко. Я громко стонал, а ему, кажется, вообще не было дела до того, что со мной происходит. Я и сам не знаю, испытывал ли я физическое удовольствие само по себе, или меня просто сводила с ума сама эта ситуация, когда меня так страстно и грубо брали. Да, не важно, что это было на самом деле, главное — что снова было это, испытанное сквозь боль, финальное наслаждение.

После мы некоторое время лежали на полу, оба совершенно измотанные. Я лежал к нему спиной, и он обнимал меня сзади, прижимал к себе, поглаживал, целовал плечо и шею. Я чувствовал его дыхание в своих волосах. Он словно старался максимально растянуть во времени этот момент. Это был момент нежности, которая щемила мне душу. Я чувствовал, что сейчас он настоящий, что он меня любит, что своими действиями он показывает мне эти чувства и скоро скажет их словами… Но когда он наконец заговорил, то это были совершенно другие слова:

— Я думаю, что мне пора домой возвращаться.

Кажется, я вздрогнул от его слов. Но я постарался сказать обычным голосом, так, словно сердце у меня вовсе не заныло от боли.

— Сейчас четыре часа ночи. Куда ты собрался? Останься. У меня до вечера все равно никого не будет. Утром поедешь.

— Неа, у меня на завтра много дел, я хочу выспаться.

Все было бесполезно. Опять отчужденность и враждебность ко мне. Он поднялся и стал искать на полу свою одежду. Мне пришлось сделать то же самое. Я уже почувствовал, что начинаю мерзнуть. Он заметно торопился и старался не смотреть на меня, как будто боялся передумать. Какая трусость и какое лицемерие — ведь он же хочет остаться. Я даже почувствовал что-то похожее на презрение к нему. Это помогло мне не заплакать, когда я провожал его до двери. Я не собирался его умолять. «Ладно, скоро еще увидимся», — это все, что он сказал мне на прощание, словно обычный приятель заходил ко мне на десять минут. А потом он ушел. И я остался совершенно один.

Да, он снова начал избегать меня. Меня это почти не удивило, но я не мог понять и смириться. Я вспоминал нашу ночь. Почему она была только одна? Да, было бы безумием делать наши отношения известными кому-то еще. Но что ему мешало продолжать быть по-прежнему со мной друзьями, у которых просто есть небольшой секрет, и наслаждаться друг другом?

Прошла неделя. Сколько времени эта неопределенность тянулась в первый раз? Но сейчас я не собирался снова проходить через это все. Меня уже достали все эти игры: в гордость, в кто кому безразличнее, кому больше наплевать и все прочие. Это оказалось так просто, подойти к нему в школе и спокойно сказать, что мне прямо сейчас нужно поговорить с ним наедине. Плевать, что рядом другие люди. Конечно, он мог бы начать отказываться, говорить, что сейчас занят. Но в этот раз он согласился.

— Может, наконец, объяснишь мне, что происходит? — сказал я.

— Ты о чем?

— Не прикидывайся, что ты не понимаешь. Я говорю о том, что мы занимались сексом, а теперь ты меня избегаешь. Опять, — как хорошо было называть вещи своими именами.

— Нет смысла продолжать. Это все равно ни к чему не приведет, — сказал Дэниел после долгой паузы. Кажется, он решил говорить правду, но старался не смотреть мне в глаза.

— А к чему это должно привести? И откуда ты знаешь, что это ни к чему не приведет?

— Зачем я вообще тебе нужен? — огрызнулся он. — Ты же такой крутой. Или на моем фоне ты кажешься себе еще круче?

Разговор перешел на повышенные тона.

— Что?! Ты в своем уме?! Ты что, правда, мне завидуешь? Я не виноват, что ты сам ни хрена не хочешь делать по жизни!

— Я тебе не завидую! Просто ты понятия не имеешь, что такое реальная жизнь!

— Мне показалось, или мы с тобой все-таки живем в одном городе и учимся в одной школе?

— Ты живешь в какой-то выдуманной тобой самим сказке! Но скоро сказка закончится, и ты поймешь, что остался ни с чем!

Его слова задели мою болевую точку, но я решил не отвечать на них сейчас. Он уходил от главной темы. Я вернулся к главному вопросу:

— Зачем ты отказываешься от своих чувств ко мне?

— У меня нет к тебе никаких чувств!

— Какого хрена ты тогда вообще все это начал?!

— Ты меня сам пригласил. Я тебе ничего не обещал.

— Не пытайся перекладывать всю ответственность на меня. Я говорю в целом. Не я с тобой пытался познакомиться. И если это я тебя пригласил, то какого хрена ты согласился?!

— Ну, я тебя, действительно, хотел. Ты очень привлекательный. Этого я не буду отрицать. Ты же сам этого хотел. Или тебе не понравилось? Тогда, извини.

— Ты хоть на секунду о моих чувствах подумал? — я уже просто зашипел от ярости.

Зато Дэниел, кажется, снова почувствовал себя хозяином положения.

— Неужели ты хочешь сказать, что ты в меня влюбился? — проговорил он с ухмылкой.

— Может быть, и влюбился. И что?

— Не смеши меня. Это ты себе что-то там придумал. Ты не способен любить и понятия не имеешь, что такое любовь.

— Что?!

— Ты же как машина, как робот. Ты думаешь только о себе, о своих интересах, идешь к своей цели. И тебе абсолютно наплевать на других людей.

У меня не было слов. Эта фраза — «ты не способен любить». Я раньше думал, что это какая-то бессмысленная киношная фраза. Теперь я знал, что она содержит в себе еще какой большой смысл — она нужна, чтобы причинять боль. Что может быть больнее, чем услышать такое от человека, с мыслями о котором просыпаешься и засыпаешь? Эшли назвал Дэниела манипулятором. Наверное, он был прав. Потому что я чуть было не кинулся уверять в своей любви и открывать душу человеку, который просто издевался надо мной.

— Ладно, мне надо идти, — сказал Дэниел. — Нормально общаться у нас не получается, а выяснять отношения я с тобой не хочу. Может, нам лучше больше вообще не общаться.

— Вот так просто?!

— Да. Всё. Пока.

Я понял, что бессилен что-то изменить. Что мне до него не достучаться. Ведь я и так отдал ему уже все, мне больше нечего было ему предложить.

В этот раз со мной все было по-другому. Если после нашего с Дэниелом дня в парке и ссоры я бесился, хотел что-то предпринять, выяснить, сделать, сходил с ума от вынужденного бездействия, то сейчас я словно утратил всякую энергию. Я держал в памяти все его слова в нашем последнем разговоре, и они разъедали меня изнутри. Мне было на все наплевать. Я хотел только лежать целыми днями в кровати, накрывшись с головой одеялом, что я обычно и делал, когда наконец-то притаскивался из школы домой. Хотелось, чтобы даже дома никто не мог на меня смотреть. Какая-то безысходность накрыла все мое сознание. И с каждым днем это ощущение усугублялось. Я не видел никакой надежды, никакого шанса на изменения к лучшему — на любые изменения. И это касалось не только отношений с Дэниелом. Безнадежность захватывала все во мне. Я чувствовал себя никчемным, я даже начал сомневаться в смысле занятия музыкой. Я не только не торопился, как раньше, при первой же возможности поехать в Helicopter, что прежде я делал практически каждый день, — я пропустил пару наших собственных репетиций. Впервые. Это же означало, что сама моя жизнь утрачивает смысл, но мне и на это становилось наплевать.

Несколько месяцев назад Лана говорила мне, что во мне есть какой-то огонь. Я и сам ощущал нечто такое у себя в душе. Сейчас же я не чувствовал в себе никакого огня. Дэниел забрал его у меня. Если он еще где-то и теплился у меня внутри, то, скорее всего, скоро должен был окончательно потухнуть. Я начинал сдаваться, начинал соглашаться со своим поражением.

Что же касается Ланы, то мне ее сейчас катастрофически не хватало. Я думал, что она могла бы меня поддержать, как-то ободрить. Но теперь она была полностью погружена в подготовку к экзаменам, занята вопросами поступления. Мы встречались с ней еще реже. А когда встречались, то я видел, какая она нервная, напряженная и вымотанная, видел, что ей самой нужна сейчас поддержка. И она-то страдала не из-за собственной глупости, как я. Она видела, что я из-за чего-то переживаю, но думала, что это вызвано теми же причинами, что и у нее. Нет, если бы я сказал ей, что мне очень плохо, что мне нужна ее помощь, она была бы рядом. Я знаю. Но какую причину своих страданий я мог бы ей назвать. Снова творческий кризис? Опять заставлять ее выслушивать мое обычное нытье, когда у нее судьба решается? Или сказать ей что-то типа: «Знаешь, я тебя, конечно, люблю, мы вместе уже три года, ты меня любишь, заботишься обо мне и все такое, но помимо тебя я еще люблю одного козла, которому на меня насрать. И вместо того, чтобы радоваться тому, что у меня есть ты, меня гораздо больше парит то, что он спокойно обходиться без меня. Ах, да, а еще я с ним трахался. Может быть, бросишь все свои дела и посвятишь все свое время утешению меня в моих любовных страданиях?». Я и в самом деле был эгоистом, как говорил Дэниел.

Но как же мне было одиноко!

Но ведь у меня же еще был Эшли. Он найдет время, он меня выслушает. Я чувствовал, что он уже понимает, что со мной что-то произошло. Когда я звонил и говорил, что не смогу быть на репетиции, он не спрашивал о причине, но я слышал, что он выходит из нашего репетиционного помещения в коридор, чтобы никто не слышал, как он говорит мне, что будет рад меня увидеть, если я захочу приехать потом просто так. Знаю, что он и сам бы ко мне приехал, если бы я стал затягивать свое отсутствие.

Но все же я боялся ему рассказывать, что-то меня долго останавливало. Я думал, что это из-за того, что Эшли будет меня осуждать. Мне казалось, что он будет меня осуждать. Ведь ему никогда не нравилась вся эта история, он избегал разговоров на тему моего влечения к парню. А теперь я должен буду ему сообщить, что все уже произошло. Но я скоро понял, что другого выхода у меня нет, что кроме Эшли я все равно больше ни с кем не смогу об этом поговорить. И если кто-то и может мне помочь прийти в себя, то только он. Поэтому как-то вечером я просто позвонил и спросил, сможем ли мы поговорить наедине, если я сейчас приеду в клуб. Он сказал «да».

Через полчаса я был уже там, в нашей комнате, сидел молча с бутылкой пива в руках. Эшли наотрез отказался давать мне что-то из своих особых запасов, но запасов пива в репетиционных помещениях клуба было предостаточно в свободном доступе. Мне хотелось напиться, а он не стал вырывать бутылку у меня из рук. Эшли сидел рядом и тоже молчал, ожидая, что я сам начну разговор, когда буду готов.

— Я переспал с Дэниелом, — произнес я спокойно через какое-то время.

Эшли не пошевелился. Я лишь озвучил то, что он и так давно понял. Но сам я дальше не мог продолжать, и он задал мне вопрос:

— И что у вас сейчас?

Действительно, ненужный вопрос. Словно по мне не видно. Но я хотя бы мог начать что-то дальше говорить.

— То же самое.

— Он снова делает вид, что ничего не было и вы незнакомы?

— Хуже. По сути, он говорит, что ему был нужен только секс. И он уверен, что и мне тоже. Что между нами не может быть никаких чувств. Что я вообще любить неспособен. Зато я привлекательный…

— Это он тебе прямо тогда сказал?!

— Нет. Нет, конечно. Через несколько дней. Тогда он ушел практически сразу, сразу после… Хоть я и просил его остаться.

— Сволочь… — проговорил Эшли.

Я почувствовал, что он с трудом сдерживает свою ярость и ненависть к Дэниелу. Мне стало как-то полегче, ведь Эшли переживает за меня.

— Я все равно ему не верю! — вскричал я. — Понимаешь, я же чувствовал, что у него это не просто влечение. По крайне мере, это очень сильное влечение. Зачем он от него отказывается? Даже если ему нужен только секс, то зачем он меня отталкивает? Мне бы хватило и того, чтобы он просто не говорил, что меня не любит!

Эшли обнял меня рукой за плечи.

— Энди… Я вообще не знаю, что тут сказать. Кому-нибудь другому, более взрослому, я бы мог просто сказать: «Шли его на хер! А если был секс, то просто радуйся, если он был хорошим, а если был плохим, то вообще жалеть не о чем». Но я знаю, что ты это не так чувствуешь.

— Я хочу понять, почему он так поступает?

— Потому что это он не способен тебя понять. Понять, насколько ты прекрасен — внутри еще больше чем внешне. Если бы он был на это способен… Любой, кто способен тебя узнать и понять, никогда бы добровольно от тебя не отказался.

Я усмехнулся.

— Да, забавно. Не повезло с одним человек — и я уже начитаю считать себя ни на что неспособным ничтожеством.

— Энди, пожалуйста, прошу тебя, только не наделай ошибок.

— О чем ты говоришь?! Что значит «не наделай ошибок»? Я их уже наделал столько, что дальше уже просто некуда.

— Нет. Пока ты просто переживаешь разочарование в отношениях. Тебе больно, но твоя жизнь идет дальше. Ошибки будут, если ты что-то сломаешь в своей жизни. Например, ты можешь испортить отношения с Ланой. Может быть, это и не самое страшное — люди периодически расстаются. Но зачем тебе сейчас, когда тебе и так хреново, терять близкого человека? Хуже будет, если ты завалишь учебу или испортишь отношения с родителями. От этого же зависит осуществление твоих планов. Ты что, хочешь из-за этого козла отказаться от своей мечты? Хочешь остаться в этом городе? Чтобы бегать за ним?

— Черт! Я уже начал пропускать репетиции.

— Об этом я и говорю.

— Мне кажется, что если бы происходило все то же самое, но с девушкой, вместо него, то мне было бы легче.

— Почему?

— Это как-то так унизительно, что именно он меня трахал. Я чувствую себя таким использованным.

— Вообще об этом не заморачивайся! Каждый занимается сексом так, как ему больше нравится. И ты никому ничего не должен. Тут дело не в ролях, а в отношении. С девушкой ты так же мог бы чувствовать себя использованным.

— Наверное. Но есть же общественное мнение. Может быть, он и сволочь, но, по крайней мере, он никому не рассказал — я бы знал об этом.

— Рассказал бы, я бы ему шею свернул.

— Эшли, а у тебя с парнями было когда-нибудь?

Эшли помедлил с ответом. Ему не хотелось отвечать. Но, думаю, он решил, что не ответить будет нечестно по отношению ко мне — я же ему доверился.

— Ну, было пару раз. Больше ради интереса.

— И как?

— Секс — нормально. У меня там чувства не были замешаны.

— А со мной ты бы переспал?..

Этот вопрос вырвался у меня случайно. Но стоило мне это произнести, как я подумал: «А почему бы и нет? Почему мне это раньше в голову не приходило?». Почему я должен страдать из-за какого-то придурка-девственника, когда есть Эшли. И ведь Эшли так красив, гораздо красивее Дэниела. Я вдруг увидел Эшли другими глазами. Нет, я всегда знал, что он красив. На него столько девушек западает. Я и сам считал, что он привлекательнее меня. И он уже настоящий мужчина, а не какой-то там сопляк. И он опытен, знает, что и как надо делать. Мне должно быть с ним хорошо. И если мне могут нравиться парни, разве может мне нравиться кто-нибудь больше, чем Эшли?

— Прекрати, — быстро и резко ответил он.

— Я серьезно спрашиваю.

— И я серьезно — прекрати.

Эшли убрал руку с моего плеча. Неужели мне и его придется умолять заняться со мной сексом. Да что со мной не так?

— Разве я тебе не нравлюсь?

— Успокойся. Ты всем нравишься.

— У тебя же было с парнями. Почему ты отказываешься от меня? Я тебе противен?

— Энди, ты — пьян. Ты вообще не понимаешь, что ты сейчас делаешь и какую чушь ты несешь. Давай, ты просто замолчишь, и мы забудем про этот разговор.

— Но я не собираюсь его забывать. Я тебя хочу.

Я подаюсь вперед, ближе к нему. Эшли вскакивает с дивана и пересаживается на соседний, тихо матерясь. Из его слов я слышу: «знал ведь, что не надо было…»

— Эшли, разве ты меня не хочешь?

Теперь я подсел к нему и положил руку ему на колено. Эшли отшатнулся от меня, словно мое прикосновение его обожгло.

— Блядь, Энди, иди лучше еще раз об стенку ударься, может быть, мозги на место встанут!

Его слова, его действия больно меня задели. И я уже не мог остановиться, словно в меня вселилось что-то, что заставляло меня продолжать. Эшли, кажется, собирался выйти из комнаты. Я не мог этого допустить. Я поднялся с дивана и начал снимать с себя футболку.

Эшли с ужасом посмотрел на меня. Он быстро встал передо мной и резко остановил, положив руку мне на плечо. Я замер. И в этот момент в Эшли произошла перемена. Я вдруг почувствовал, что его рука уже не на плече, почувствовал, как его пальцы начали давить мне на затылок, притягивая меня к нему. Внутри у меня все похолодело. Его губы приоткрыты, видны зубы, это похоже на оскал. Что происходит? Я же был предупрежден о возможных ошибках. И вот я совершил непредвиденную, но самую главную ошибку в своей жизни. Как же я мог? Большой палец так недвусмысленно поглаживает мою ключицу. В его глазах животный блеск, которого я никогда не видел раньше. Я спрашивал — я получил ответ на свой вопрос. О, да, он меня хочет. И я понимаю, что он не позволит мне уйти, уже не отпустит просто так. Как же я допустил это?..

Мысли какие-то бессвязные. Но я внезапно ясно осознал, что именно Эшли был главным в моей жизни. Лана, учеба — все это можно было пережить. Но уже несколько лет моя жизнь, моя музыка, мое будущее, моя настоящая любовь — все это был Эшли. Что я наделал? Я спровоцировал его, я нарушил нашу близость. После того, что сейчас произойдет, мы уже не сможем быть друг для друга тем, чем были раньше… Я не смогу. Только не снова это чувство использованности, когда нужно только мое тело и только на время. Хрен с ним, с Дэниелом. Но я не должен был испытать то же самое из-за Эшли.

Футболка у меня задрана, живот открыт, я чувствую пальцы Эшли на моем животе…

Я зашел слишком далеко. Если я попытаюсь отказаться, сопротивляться, остановить его, то он легко возьмет меня силой. Я уже видел себя раздетым, лежащим на этом старом диване. Нет, я не сомневался, что Эшли будет аккуратным, может быть, даже нежным… Он не станет причинять мне лишней боли… лишней физической…

— Эшли, я хочу тебя… — шепчу я.

Так лучше. Лучше делать вид… Уже ничто не спасет, не исправит эту ситуацию, но так лучше. Я ведь правда его люблю… и хочу… Может быть, не сейчас, но хочу… Зачем, зачем?

Пальцы Эшли скользят вниз, и вот они уже проникают за край джинсов…

В этот момент рука Эшли замерла. Он склонил голову и закрыл глаза. А когда он их открыл и вновь посмотрел на меня, я увидел его обычный, такой знакомый взгляд. Он улыбнулся и отрицательно качнул головой. Не может быть… Да, он остановился. Он не воспользовался ситуацией. Я почувствовал, что задыхаюсь. Эшли аккуратно опустил мою футболку на место. Нет, это уже слишком. У меня кружилась голова, я должен был упасть.

Эшли заметил это. Он подхватил меня в объятия и крепко прижал к себе. И в этот момент я начал рыдать, рыдать взахлеб. Эшли опустился со мной на диван. «Тише, тише. Успокойся. Все хорошо», — шептал он мне на ухо и гладил по спине. Кажется, я почувствовал его поцелуй на своем виске. Я прижимался к нему изо всех сил и продолжал рыдать на его плече. Вся боль последних месяцев, весь страх последних секунд выливались из меня с этими слезами. Мой Эшли. Как же хорошо в его объятьях.

Но мой мозг все еще одержим этой ситуацией. Я не могу поверить, что теперь все хорошо. Я начинаю говорить совсем не то, что на самом деле хочу…

— Ты теперь меня презираешь…

— Энди, ты с ума сошел. Перестань.

— Ты меня не хочешь… — господи, да заткнусь я наконец-то или нет. Теперь же все хорошо, я же знаю. Или чувствую. Зачем мне надо продолжать этот разговор?

— Энди, блин! Я тебя очень… Может быть, я тебя и хочу, но я предпочитаю заниматься сексом, когда меня тоже хотят.

— Я тебя хочу, — блин, заткнись, заткнись, заткнись.

— У тебя такое лицо было, словно ты стоишь на эшафоте в ожидании казни.

— Не правда.

— Правда. Я же видел.

— Нет, это… Я не из-за того… просто мы с тобой… я…

— Энди, послушай, давай вопрос о том, как мы друг друга хотим, обсудим тогда, когда ты не будешь пытаться с помощью секса со мной забыть другого человека, а еще ты будешь в трезвом уме, и тебе уже исполнится хотя бы восемнадцать лет.

— Это-то какое имеет значение?

— Большое.

— Я и в свои семнадцать прекрасно понимаю, что делаю.

— Я и не отрицаю, что ты понимаешь, что делаешь. Но ты не знаешь, какими могут оказаться последствия твоих действий, для тебя самого в первую очередь, если какую-то ситуацию ты еще не переживал. Эмоциональные последствия. Когда ты решил заняться сексом с этим твоим, ты же не знал, что тебя так накроет. Ты не знаешь, каким болезненным может оказаться что-то для тебя. Лучше сначала что-то пережить в виде прививки, а не сразу в виде смертельной болезни. А когда у тебя сердце болит из-за одного человека, то перетрахаться со всеми вокруг — это худшая из возможных стратегий, хотя почему-то весьма часто используемая. Забыть человека это не поможет, но тебе станет в десять раз хреновей.

— У тебя так было?

— Нет. Но пару раз я это наблюдал.

— Эшли, ты не «все вокруг».

— Да. Именно поэтому — не сейчас.

— Что же мне делать с этим, другим чувством?

— Ничего. Ты ничего не можешь сделать. Чувство должно само отыграть и закончится. А ты просто продолжай жить своей жизнью и не усугубляй.

— Мне кажется, что я никогда не смогу его забыть.

— Естественно, ты никогда не забудешь, что такой эпизод был в твоем прошлом, если только у тебя не случится амнезия. Но когда чувство пройдет, ты будешь помнить эту ситуацию, как просто очередной эпизод из твоей жизни, и уже не будешь испытывать никаких эмоций по этому поводу.

— Скажи, а я, правда — эгоистичная сволочь, и мне плевать на людей?

— Это тебе этот мудак сказал? Пусть идет на хуй и не приписывает тебе своих собственных дерьмовых качеств. Может быть, ты мне расскажешь, с кем ты поступил как сволочь и на кого из близких тебе людей ты наплевал? Энди! Да, ты самый светлый человек из всех, кого я встречал.

— А мы, мы с тобой… Черт, я все испортил! — у меня снова начались рыдания.

— Перестань. Ничего ты не испортил. Я все понимаю и… Я тебя люблю.

— Как друга?

— Без уточнений. Просто люблю.

— Правда?

— Да. Я уже давно это понял.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Эшли. Я, правда, тебя люблю!

— Я знаю. Не переживай. Только, пожалуйста, не провоцируй ты меня так больше, я всего лишь человек, а соблазн слишком велик. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько мне теперь придется дрочить?

— Черт. Прости меня, я такой идиот. И я взвалил на тебя столько своих проблем. Как ты меня только терпишь?

— Брось. Наши с тобой отношения и то, что мы вместе делаем, гораздо ценнее, главнее всего. И вообще, эти твои проблемы не превышают того, что я ожидал.

— В смысле?

— В смысле, когда-нибудь у тебя должны были случиться проблемы. Не могло же у тебя все всегда продолжать идти гладко без перерыва. Правда я думал, что случатся они у тебя где-то годом позже и будут связаны с наркотиками.

Я улыбнулся.

— Кто знает, может быть, так и будет…

— Хватит… Лучше иди умойся и попей водички.

— Хорошо, как скажешь, мам…

— Придурок…


	4. Глава 4. (Эпилог)

Хотелось бы мне сказать, что вся история с Дэниелом на этом и закончилась. Но на самом деле у нас был еще один разговор.

Я уже однажды отдал ему себя, поэтому теперь я предложил ему весь мир — я предложил ему поехать со мной после окончания школы в Калифорнию. Я много и эмоционально говорил. Говорил, что там будет совсем другая жизнь, что там другие люди, что там никому не будет до нас дела и мы сможем быть самими собой, что я обязательно поступлю в какой-нибудь колледж и родители будут помогать мне материально, а я смогу первое время помогать ему, что он быстро найдет себе какую-нибудь работу, что здесь ему все равно ничего не светит, кроме городского колледжа и рабочей специальности, что я буду продолжать заниматься музыкой, а он сможет попытаться стать актером, ведь он этого так хочет… и все будет прекрасно…

В какой-то момент мне показалось, что его глаза блеснули, что мои слова находят у него отклик. Но это продолжалось недолго. Потом опять вернулась его обычная мрачная отчужденность. Он, пытаясь говорить насмешливо, ответил, что все, что я сказал, — полная ерунда, что он не собирается бросать свою семью, друзей (Я разве просил его бросать семью? Каких, блядь, друзей?) и свою жизнь ради меня и моих идиотских мечтаний.

— Почему ради меня? Только не говори, что твоя жизнь тебе так нравится! — перебил его я. — Почему ты даже не хочешь попытаться что-то изменить, если есть возможность? Я не понимаю…

— А ты никогда не сможешь меня понять! Даже не пытайся!

Я возвращался домой пешком, шел быстрым шагом. И мне вспомнился тот осенний день, когда Дэниел впервые причинил мне боль. Только тогда меня душила обида, а сейчас я чувствовал только презрение и злость: презрение к нему и злость на себя. «Тебе меня не понять», — сказал он. Черта с два! Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты — трусливый говнюк, который скорее откажется от своих чувств, от возможности что-то изменить в своей жизни к лучшему, от возможности быть счастливым, в конце концов, чем примет какое-либо самостоятельное решение, сделает какое-либо действие, за которое нужно будет взять ответственность на себя. Ленивый говнюк, который может только жаловаться на судьбу и всем завидовать, может общаться только с абсолютной серостью, которая не задевает его самооценки. И просто говнюк, которому не хватило самой элементарной порядочности, чтобы просто оставить меня в покое, раз уж было слабО со мной встречаться.

Позже я думал о том, что теперь у меня появились секреты и от Эшли. Потому что Эшли никогда не должен узнать о том, что у меня был такой разговор с Дэниелом. Было бы просто по-идиотски глупо и подло рассчитывать на такое всепрощение со стороны Эшли. Нет, мое предложение Дэниелу никак не отменяло в моей голове наших с Эшли планов. Просто я не знал, как все это могло бы сочетаться. Но мою совесть успокаивали только мысли о том, что на самом деле я был уверен, что разговор с Дэниелом окажется безрезультатным, и что разговор этот мне нужен только для того, чтобы точно знать, что я сделал абсолютно все, что мог, — и окончательно оставить в прошлом эту ситуацию и полностью освободить свое сердце для настоящего чувства. И у меня, наконец-то, получилось.

Я чувствовал, что этот эпизод теперь точно закончен и что это был даже не эпизод моей жизни, как называл его Эшли, а какой-то невнятный и совершенно необязательный спин-офф. А моя жизнь все это время продолжала идти практически независимо от этой идиотской ситуации. И сейчас моя жизнь не просто продолжалась, но в ней наступал новый — переломный и особенно интересный — этап.

Можно было бы даже поблагодарить Дэниела за то, что в какой-то мере благодаря ему мне стали известны чувства Эшли ко мне и понятны мои собственные чувства к Эшли. Но это, конечно, полная чушь. Мы бы с Эшли и без него разобрались, и я бы не поставил все под угрозу в самом начале.

После той ситуации Эшли не делал вид, что ничего не произошло, и не отказывался от сказанных слов. Он мне признался, что его чувства ко мне уже давно отличаются от просто дружеских и что весь этот год его мучила ревность. И он избегал разговоров на эту тему именно потому, что боялся себя выдать, но, по его словам, отзывался о Дэниеле гораздо мягче, чем думал о нем на самом деле, так как боялся, что из-за своих чувств может необъективно оценивать его поведение. А я думал о том, что в мире не может быть никого лучше Эшли. Наверное, отчасти Дэниел был прав, когда говорил, что я просто придумал себе чувства к нему. Потому что мое сердце, да и моя жизнь, гораздо раньше уже были отданы другому.

В общем, мы с Эшли, оба зная о нашей взаимной любви, просто позволяли этому чувству созреть в полной мере. Я вспоминал, как крепко Эшли обнимал меня в тот вечер, и как мне хорошо было в его объятиях. От этих воспоминаний мои мысли переходили к его красивому, накачанному телу, а дальше шли уже другие мысли… Короче, у моих эротических фантазий появился новый главный герой. Иногда, оставаясь наедине, мы с Эшли как бы в шутку флиртовали, но это пока не переходило ни во что физическое. Нам некуда было торопиться. Это было чувство, способное гореть долгие годы, а может быть и всю жизнь.

Тем временем из колледжей пришли ответы на мои запросы, и я узнал, что в «хоть какой-нибудь» колледж мне поступить удалось. Родители были счастливы. А я был скорее взволнован — теперь от Калифорнии меня отделяли только пара летних месяцев. У Ланы с «Лигой плюща» не получилось, но она поступила в Мичиганский университет. Она говорила, что рада этому даже больше, что эти университеты для богатеньких снобов выезжают только за счет своего раскрученного брэнда, а она будет учиться в по-настоящему лучшем университете. А еще она говорила, что могла бы поступить и в Гарвард, если бы все последние годы занималась только учебой, но что ей хотелось еще и жить полной жизнью, и со мной встречаться тоже хотелось. Я поздравил ее с удачным поступлением, хотя сначала думал, что она просто делает хорошую мину при плохой игре. Но когда я сказал об этом родителям, то по тому, как широко раскрылись у них глаза и как они в один голос повторили «Мичиганский университет?!!», я начал подозревать, что это действительно что-то крутое. Проверил в интернете — так и оказалось. Теперь я мог в полной мере радоваться за Лану — она добилась того, к чему стремилась. А еще я думал о том, что она говорила, что мы с ней похожи, и ее успех вселял и в меня уверенность в себе.

Пока же, в течение лета, достигнув своих целей на этом этапе жизни и ожидая начала нового, мы с Ланой просто отдыхали и наслаждались обществом друг друга, занимались сексом как кролики (вернее, занимались бы как кролики, если бы наши родители почаще отсутствовали дома, но и так было неплохо и вполне хватало). Мы словно старались насытиться друг другом на несколько месяцев вперед. Ведь нам предстояло находиться на разных концах страны, и мы не могли увидеться раньше рождественских праздников.

Чтобы там не говорил Эшли, когда дело касалось Дэниела, я точно знал, что к Лане он совершенно не ревнует. Эти две мои любви (Эшли и Лана) были совершенно разными и никак не мешали друг другу. Мне тоже не было никакого дела до его девушек. Но у меня бы разбилось сердце, если бы на какого-нибудь парня Эшли посмотрел так, как иногда смотрел на меня, если бы кто-нибудь занял в его жизни столь же важное место.

Не знаю, расстанемся ли мы с Ланой. Скорее всего, расстанемся. Слишком разные и не связанные друг с другом у нас будут жизни. Но я был уверен, что она навсегда останется моим другом, чье неуемное стремление к поставленным целям не будет давать и мне расслабляться.

…

Лето подходило к концу. У меня уже был куплен билет на самолет, и через пару дней мне предстояло улетать. Лететь мне предстояло одному, потому что Эшли пока серьезно задерживали какие-то денежные вопросы, связанные с его работой и клубом. Мы с ним как раз и сидели снова в нашем репетиционном помещении Helicopter’а, как обычно пили пиво и разговаривали от том, о сем. Вдруг Эшли, наверное, впервые сам упомянул Дэниела. Спросил, жалею ли я все еще о том, что у нас с ним ничего не получилось.

— Что?! Я вообще о нем уже практически забыл, а если и вспоминаю, то уже практически без эмоций, как ты и говорил. И вообще, мне не о чем жалеть. Это же не я на всю жизнь остаюсь сидеть в этом болоте. Может быть, я и наделал кучу ошибок, но я не предавал ни свои чувства, ни свои желания, как это сделал он. И он еще об этом сильно пожалеет.

— Ты что, собираешься ему мстить?

— Ты с ума сошел? Делать мне больше нечего! Ему жизнь отомстит. Karma has no deadline. А у меня есть дела поважнее и поинтереснее. А еще есть чувства — посильнее… — я искоса взглянул на Эшли.

— Послезавтра улетаешь?

— Да. Утром.

— То есть до твоего отлета мы больше не увидимся?

— Наверное. Завтра я с Ланой.

У меня вдруг сжалось сердце, стало как-то холодно. Да, мне предстояло оказаться в большом незнакомом городе, среди незнакомых людей, для которых я буду просто незнакомым странным тощим мальчиком, с необычной прической и подведенными глазами — всю свою известность придется заново приобретать с самого начала. Но все это было ерундой — это было даже интересно. Я подумал о том, что мне на несколько месяцев придется остаться без Эшли, которого последние три года я привык видеть почти каждый день. Сейчас я в полной мере чувствовал, насколько он мне нужен. И я вдруг испугался, что связывающая нас нить может за это время оборваться.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты мог сразу полететь со мной, — сказал я.

— Я бы тоже. Но это даже к лучшему. Ты пока сможешь там со всем освоиться. Мало толку будет от твоего поступления, если тебя отчислят еще в первом семестре.

— Блин, ну сколько можно говорить, что мне это все равно? Разве ты не можешь просто бросить все и поехать прямо сейчас? — сказал я, почти хныча.

Но я тут же осекся. Я говорил глупости. Это был какой-то капризный детский эгоизм. А еще мне почему-то не хотелось, чтобы Эшли понял, что меня охватил какой-то панический страх его потерять. Я решил перевести разговор в шутку.

— Не хочешь ли ты отделаться от меня, чтобы подыскать себе нового пятнадцатилетнего мальчика?

— Нахер надо! Чтобы я еще хоть раз связался с малолетками! Мне одного тебя на всю жизнь хватило. Так что не переживай. И никуда ты от меня не денешься. Не позднее января, а может быть и раньше, я буду в Лос-Анджелесе. Ты же приедешь на Рождество? Может быть, даже вместе отсюда туда отправимся.

Черт, Эшли отлично понял мои переживания, хотя и ответил в том же шутливом тоне. Он поднялся и подошел ко мне. Положив руки мне на плечи, он быстро поцеловал меня в губы одними губами. А потом снова сел на свое место. Наш первый поцелуй. Такой простенький и короткий. Но это было словно обещание. В душе у меня как будто разлилось теплое спокойствие. Я усмехнулся и, коварно приподняв бровь, сказал:

— И кстати, мне тогда уже исполнится восемнадцать…

Нет, Эшли, это ты от меня никуда не денешься…


End file.
